A Game Changer
by MrsWemmaMorrison
Summary: Will Schuester went off to NYC when he was 18 to pursue a broadway career. He left his ex girlfriend at home and little does he know, his child too. What happens when his kid comes to find him? AU Wemma!
1. Prologue

_**Hello All! I came up with this story a little while ago and decided to give it a go! This is only the PROLOGUE. I wrote this to give my readers a little background before I posted the actual beginning. **_

_**AU Wemma! Please Read and Review this! It keeps me writing! Thank you!**_

* * *

18-year old Will Schuester looked in the mirror and smirked. He ran his hand through his hair and picked up the keys to his pickup truck. He slipped his jacket on and gave himself a smirk (he a but full of himself in private) before running to the car and drove across town to pick his girlfriend up.

Emma Pillsbury stood in the hallway of her house fixing her hair while waiting to be picked up. Senior graduation was the following Friday night and her boyfriend Will was apart of that senior class (she was only a junior). This was their last night together before he left for New York in two weeks.

Will walked up to her front door and knocked nervously. They'd been dating for almost a year and he'd met her parents a dozen times but everytime he went up to the front door he was in fear that her father would answer. He heard footsteps running towards the door and someone yell "I'll get it!". Before he knew it the door opened. "Hi Will!" Emma's sister Natalie welcomed. Natalie was a freshman in college but she was home for the summer. She went to NYU and lived in New York City during the school year.

"Hi Nat. Is Emma ready?" Will asked. He wanted to get to the rink before it closed. Emma had been begging him to take her ice skating again since they went on New Years Eve.

Natalie nodded. "She's coming." They just stood there for a minute in awkward silence. "Are you excited to finally ditch McKinley?" She asked breaking the silence.

Will shrugged. "Totally! I mean I'll miss Emma and the rest of the glee club there but I'm ready to get a life finally."

Natalie laughed at his excitement to leave Ohio. "Em mentioned that you're going to New York after graduation."

"I leave in two weeks. Depending on how nice the whole Broadway scene is to me, I'm going to try to come home as often I can to see the family and Emma."

Before his girlfriend's sister could respond to what he just said Emma appeared next to her. There was a smile on her face and once Will saw her a smile grew on his too. "Hey." She said softly but sweetly.

"Hey." He said in return. "Ready to go?" She nodded and took his hand. Together they walked to his truck that was parked at the side of the road in front of her house. He opened the passenger side door for her then ran to the driver's side.

He sat down and put the key in the ignition while starting the car. He looked over at Emma who was ruffling her hair and looking in the rear view mirror to fix it. She looked at him and shook her head. "I don't understand why my sister insisted on doing my hair tonight. She knew I was going to just take it out once I got in the car."

Will laughed. "I like it when your curls are down and are able to bounce."

She laughed and looked out the window to watch the scenery that was passing by. The car got silent for a little bit. "So I heard you and Natalie talking about New York." Emma said.

"Yeah?"

"Are you really that excited to leave this place?" Emma asked him worried.

"A little. I have no opportunities here. I need to go out and explore the world and broaden my horizons." He said.

"Even if it means leaving me?" She asked him quietly.

He sighed. Will knew she was going to ask that. "Em, I love you. You know that. But I have to find a career for myself that doesn't involve accounting like my dad. Just because I'm leaving Lima doesn't mean I'm leaving you. You could always visit me and I promise I'm going to try to come home as often as possible."

Tears were forming in her eyes. "I know that but there's so many new things in New York." She knew he knew what she meant.

Will stopped at a red light and turned to her. "I'm never going to just dump you on the side because I met someone who is better than you because it's not possible." He kissed her softly. "We're going to be together forever unless you decide we aren't working out. This," He said pointing to both of them, "will last forever." She nodded as a few tears streamed down her cheek. He wiped them away. "Don't cry, babe. You're applying to NYU next year right?" She nodded. "If you get in that means we'll be closer together." He smiled trying to cheer her up, "Don't lose hope in us just because I'm moving on from Lima. Lima isn't us. We're much much much more than that."

She put her forehead against his and kissed him again. "I'm trying my best." A car behind them honked that made her jump. Emma giggled. "We should probably move before the light turns red again."

He stepped on the gas pedal with one hand on the wheel and the other holding her hand. He pulled into the parking lot of the Lima Hockey Club. It wasn't too busy for a Saturday night. They were able to park close to the entrance. Emma excitedly pulled him inside and got them skates.

Will tied his skates on and stood up. He turned to Emma, "Ready to hit the ice?"

She smiled and stood up. She took his hand, "If I go down you're coming with me."

He laughed. "I don't know Ems. I have amazing balance."

"Which gives me more reason to cling to you like a shy child all night." She smiled. He kissed her nose and walked with her to the rink where he stepped onto the ice first. Will helped her onto the ice once he gathered his balance. Slowly, they skated in circles around the rink. Every once in awhile Will would lean over and kiss her.

"I think we've got this whole not falling thing down." Emma said confidently. Now she was just holding his hand instead of clinging to his entire arm.

He laughed. "Now you can try this." He slowly skated in a circle.

She stuck out her tongue. "Show off."

He started skating backwards. "What do you mean, Ems?" Will said with a smirk.

Emma laughed and rolled her eyes. She loved it when he called her Ems. She grabbed his hand again when she started to wobble. Before she was able to regain her balance she fell onto her butt. Will couldn't help but laughed a bit.

"You didn't bring me down with you."

"Dammit Will. Just help me up." She reached for his hand. Will grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him. Emma smiled. "Can you just keep me this close? I know I won't fall then."

Will kissed her softly. "You know I would but I think the place is closing soon." He skated them over to the benches so they could remove their skates. He took them back to the rental counter and met Emma at the truck. He got in and shut the door.

Emma sat as close to him as possible and put her head on his shoulder. "I don't want this night to end." She said softly.

He kissed her head. "It doesn't have to. We can go back to my house and watch a movie or something. I can drop you off at your house in time for your curfew."

She looked up at him and smiled. "That sounds perfect. Would your parents mind?"

He shook his head. "Ever since I moved into the room above the garage they barely see me let alone know who else is with me. We'll be fine."

Emma kissed him before buckling the seat belt. "Okay, let's get going then."

Will drove them across town to a small farm house with a detached garage. He parked just outside of the garage (inside was his father's workshop). "We should be quiet though. I don't know if my dad is working on anything inside." She nodded and got out of the car then followed him up to his room.

It looked like a small apartment when they walked in. Emma assumed that Will had planned to bring her there after skating since it looked so clean. One side of the room had a couch, television and a play station that she knew he was in love with. The other half of the room was the bedroom side of it. "It looks so cool in here, Will!" Emma said looking around.

"It's not much." He said closing the door. "but it's home." He finished.

Emma said on the couch and he sat next to her. "What movie do you have planned for us to watch?"

"I was thinking Singing in the Rain. It was either that or Jurassic Park. I know you don't like those kinds of movies very much." He put his arm around her.

She kicked off her shoes and curled up next to him on the couch. Emma cuddled herself into the arm that was around her. "That sounds just fine." Emma had a feeling he didn't really plan on watching the movie the whole time and she knew the same was for her too.

Part way through the movie Will kissed her head softly. She looked up at him and returned that kiss to the head with a deep, passionate kiss to the lips. He kissed her back and she straddled his lap. They sat there together for a couple of minutes before picking up his girlfriend and carried her to the other side of the room where they spent the rest of their night together.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Will and his parents sat outside of the terminal of the Lima Train station two weeks later. His mother was quietly crying into a handkerchief. Will and his dad were sitting on a bench silently looking at the ground. Will was leaving for New York City in a half in hour and Emma was supposed to meet him there. He had a feeling she wasn't going to show up since they had said their official goodbyes last night.

He heard a car door shut and looked up to see Emma walking towards them. Will could tell she had already started to cry from the blotches on her face. He stood up and walked to her. Emma ran into his arms and he kissed her head while running his hand through her hair.

"You don't have to go now. You can wait until summer ends. Wait until I graduate then we can go together." She said into his chest. Tears were slowly running down her cheeks.

"I need to Ems. I can't stay in Lima any longer. You know that." He said softly still stroking her hair.

She shook her head. "I can't do this."

"Can't do what?" He asked.

"Say goodbye to you. It's just too hard."

"This isn't a goodbye, babe. It's just a see you later." He kissed her. "You'll visit me, right?"

"Of course I will. But what if things happen and we grow apart?"

He stopped stroking her hair and looked into her eyes. "You need to stop thinking like this. That is never going to happen to us."

"I'm not sure I can do this, Will."

"Yes you can." He assured her.

"No. This." She said motioning to the two of them. "With you in New York and me and Lima, I don't think we can make the long distance relationship work."

"What're you saying Ems?" He asked in a worried tone.

"I'm saying that I'm setting you free. I'm giving you your freedom that you deserve."

"I don't need freedom. I need you." He said tears in his eyes.

She shook her head. "Have new experiences. Meet new people. If I'm lucky, when I come next year, you'll be the one waiting for me with a bouquet of flowers and open arms."

He nodded. "If this is atually happening, can you promise me one thing?" Emma nodded. "Never forget me no matter who you meet. I promise to do the same to you."

"I promise." She said softly. His train pulled into the station and passengers from the previous trip started to exit. "You should probably go."

Will didn't know what to say. The love of his life just broke up with him. He wasn't even sure if he should call it that. Will didn't have any words to say to her. He pulled her in close and kissed her passionately and slowly. Will pulled away and gazed into her eyes. "I love you, so so so much. That's never going to change." He wiped the tears that were trickling down her face away and rested it on her cheek.

"I love you too." She said holding the hand he held close to her face. Emma kissed it and slowly walked to her car.

They were always going to have those memories together of the time they went to the state fair and got stuck on the ferris wheel or that time they went ice skating together. There was more that linked them together that neither knew about at that moment. A child.


	2. Just a Day in the Life

**_Alright! Thank you for so many positive reviews on the prologue! I've never gotten so many! Here is chapter one! Enjoy!_  
**

**_R&R!_**

* * *

**About twelve years later...**

_BEEEEEEEEPPPPPPP_. Will slammed his hand on the alarm and went back to sleep. _BEEEEEEEEPPPPPPP_. It was identical to the one five minutes before hand only much louder. Will slammed his hand on the off button and sat up in bed. He loved living in New York City. He really did. It just never really struck him how much work it took just to make it in the city as a Broadway performer.

Will had been living in the city of dreams for about twelve years and he loved every minute of it. After living in a run down hotel just outside of the Bronx for almost a year and half, Will was admitted into the New York Academy of the Dramatic Arts or NYADA. While there he started to get into shape more. Within a few months, he had landed his first broadway audition.

When he first moved away from Lima he kept in touch with his old girlfriend, Emma. But during their conversations she sounded distant and not engaged in the discussion. After a while she stopped taking his calls then all together lost touch with him. He always wondered why and never got an answer. Occasionally would see her sister, Natalie walking around hs neighborhood with her dog. She never left New York after college like Will did. Last Natalie and Will had talked was a year ago when she was in a rush to get home so they didn't talk for long. She told him that Emma was doing fine and ended up staying in Lima to attend the community college. She never told him why though.

Will walked into his kitchen and flipped the television on. Local city news played in the background while he made himself a cup of coffee and an english muffin. "In other news," the news anchor said, "Hairspray the Broadway Musical is opening tonight for it's second run." On screen were pictures that reporters had taken from the dress rehearsal the previous night.

Will's cell phone rang. He knew exactly who it was. "Hey there babe." Will answered with his famous grin on his face.

"Hey Hot Stuff." Holly Holiday responded. She was his girlfriend of almost a year now. They met at an after party for an opening night of a broadway show. "I just saw you on the news."

"Really? How'd I look?"

"Amazing. I can't wait to see you in action tonight."

"I can't wait for you to see me. After the show do you want to grab a bite?"

"Of course I do! I'll meet you outside the stage door after the final curtain."

"Sounds perfect."

"I wish I could talk to you longer but I have to get started on teaching these kids. Bye."

"Bye Babe." Will hung up his phone and sat on the couch with his feet up. Holly worked as a teacher as an elite dance school in Brooklyn. She specialized in the waltz, tango and salsa.

Will looked at the large clock on his wall. 7:30. He had an hour and a half before he had to get to the final rehearsal before opening night, which was tonight. He tried to keep in a morning routine of waking up at 7 every morning then making his coffee and muffin while watching the news. Afterwards he would take a short run around the neighborhood. Then he would take a shower and continue with the rest of his day. Most of the time he had no real schedule. But in the past few months it was hours on end of rehearsals for the biggest show he's been in yet.

His run that day was quiet and short. Just the way he liked it. It was the week after New Years Day and the kids that lived near him were starting school again in a few days. Now they were enjoying the snow before they were stuck inside all day.

"'Cuze me sir! Comin' through!" a kid shouted passing by on his skateboard. He zoomed by followed closely by what Will assumed was his sister.

"Jacob, watch where you're going!" She shouted as she passed by Will. He recognized the shade of red her hair was but he just wasn't completely sure from where though.

He ran back into his apartment building that was above an Italian deli. The smells that went through his small apartment were amazing. Will took a quick shower and took the subway to the theatre for rehearsal.

They cast rehearsed until about 4:00 that afternoon and got three hours of a break before the curtain went up for their first show. Some of the performers went home to sleep while others went to Times Square or Fifth Avenue just to bop around. Will decided just to take a walk to a nearby coffee house. He sat there for a little while and went over his script. He felt ready for the show but still a little nervous.

* * *

**After the Show...**

He stood there staring out into the crowd eyes on Holly. Opening night of Hairspray was a success. The crowd was cheering for the whole cast. Holly blew him a kiss and he gave them another bow. The curtain went down and everyone ran backstage to get out of the 50s-era clothing they'd been wearing almost all night.

"Hey Hot Stuff." Holly said meeting him outside the backstage door. "That was incredible." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

Will smiled and pecked her lips. "How does Mario's sound?" She nodded in agreement with him. "Let me just run by the apartment to get into something more representable." He said motioning to the sweatpants and ratty t-shirt he'd had since high school.

She laughed and nodded. "I'll meet you there."

"Sounds great." He ran off in the direction of the subway that would take him to North Broadway. The train wasn't too crowded to his delight so he was able to sit down and relax. He had a strange feeling that someone was watching him. Will looked up and saw a boy who was about ten years old staring at him. The subway stopped at his stop and Will got off then quickly jogged to his apartment so he could meet Holly.

Will walked to his closet and put on a dark blue button down shirt and put a pair of jeans on. Before he got the chance to get started on fixing his hair there was a knock on his door.

Will opened the door with messy hair and shirt unbuttoned so his red McKinley High shirt could be seen under it. At the door was the same boy from the subway. He wore a black and white striped zip up sweatshirt and light colored jeans. He had short curly hair just like Will's but his eyes were dark brown that almost looked like chocolate.

"Um Hi." Will said confused. What was a ten year old doing at his door?

"Hi." The boy said in response to his welcome.

"I'm kinda in a rush. Just leave a form and I'll mail the popcorn order form to your leader or whatever it's called." Will stated.

"What're you talking about? Do I look like a boy scout?" The boy said shaking his head.

"Sorry, how may I help you then?" Will said running his hand through his hair.

"My name is Jake. You're my father."


	3. Answers

_**Hi again so soon! I know I'm updating so quickly but the ideas just keep flowing! Please R&R! Enjoy!**_

* * *

"I'm sorry babe something came up." Will said into his phone. "I promise we can tomorrow." He listened to his girlfriend on the other end. "Well then we can go when you don't have class." He responded to her. "Holls, I've got to go. I love you. Bye." He hung up and put his phone on the kitchen counter.

What was that kid talking about? He was his father? How was this possible?

He wasn't Holly's, he was for sure about that. Who else could be the mother?

Will looked into the living room. Jake was looking through one of the coffee table books Will had about Broadway. Will took a deep breath and walked into the living room. He sat in front of him.

"Who are you?" Will asked him.

"Like I said, I'm Jake. I'm eleven years old and I'm in sixth grade. I love to play basketball, skateboard and dance. You're my father."

Will shook his head. He did look like him a little bit but he would've known if he had a son, right? "I'm not sure what you're talking about. Where's your mother?"

"She's here. I mean in New York City. She's with my aunt. We're just visiting."

"And how did you get here without her knowing?"

"She went out with my aunt and left me with my aunt's boyfriend. It's not that hard to sneak past him."

Will kept shaking his head. "What's her number? I need to get you home."

Jake gave Will his mother's number and he dialed it. "Hello?" A woman answered. Her tone was sweet but a little confused. Once Will heard her voice he hung up.

"Jake, what's your last name?"

"Pillsbury." Jake answered.

"And where do you live?"

"I live in Lima, Ohio. It's so boring there. I can see why you chose to come here." He said looking out the window.

"And your mom's name is Emma, right?"

"Yeah! You know her?"

Will laughed. "If I'm your father I must. How long have you known about me?"

"Mom always said that I always knew. She said my first words were dada. She has this picture of you two from high school in her room hidden in a drawer. I sometimes go in there just to see what you looked like."

Those words struck Will hard. "How did you know I lived here?"

Jake shrugged. "Mom brings me here over break sometimes and we stay with my Aunt Natalie. She lives about two blocks away and I saw you earlier when we went out skateboarding."

"That was you?" Will chuckled.

Jake nodded and grinned. "Yeah, I'm sorry about that by the way. I was trying to get to the corner of the street before my mom."

Will laughed. He couldn't imagine Emma skateboarding. "I still don't understand why you came so late and alone. Couldn't you have just asked her to bring you here?"

Jake shook his head. "She doesn't like to talk about you that much." Will understood why. Their break up was rough for both of them. He wondered if she knew she was pregnant when they broke up.

"Well, do you have any questions for me?"

"Yeah, do you have a girlfriend?" Jake smirked.

Will let out a small laughed and rubbed his chin. "Um yeah. Her name is Holly and she's a dance teacher. We've been together for almost a year."

"Oh." Jake said a little upset.

"What about your mom? Is she with anybody after twelve years without me?" Will asked his son.

Jake shook his head. "Nope. She dated this guy named Carl for a while but he wasn't that nice to me so my mom dumped him."

Will choked back a laugh. "That sounds like her alright."

Jake got silent for a minute and ran his hand through his curly hair just like Will does. "Why'd you leave Lima? Don't you miss it?"

Will sighed and nodded. "I do miss it. I made a lot of memories there but in my sophomore year of high school we went to Nationals for glee club in New York City and I fell in love with the place. Ever since then I made it a goal of mine to move out here and make a living."

"Did you ever regret leaving though? Especially my mom?"

"Jake, I've known you forty-five minutes. I don't know you too well and I don't know what Em-your mother has told you about me but those last two weeks I spent in Lima were the hardest two weeks of my life. I only stay one more weeks after I graduated high school and I spent the whole time with her. She was the one who wanted to end our relationship. I never wanted that. If what she said to me at the train station never happened I think we'd all be together here, in New York."

"She told me she was going to come to New York for college too but that was before I came along. But if she did end up coming back would you have gotten back together with her?"

Will nodded. "In a heartbeat. That first year we were apart was so rough. I'm guessing it was for her too being a single mother and all. We talked for the first few months I was out here and we just slowly lost touch. I talked to your Aunt Natalie a little bit but she never went into great detail about what was happening back home. I waited until last year to date again because I was so sure that she was going to come find me."

"I think I know the answer to this but did you know she was pregnant when you left?"

Will shook his head again. "No." He said quietly. "If I knew I wouldn't have left. I would've stayed with her and you. I'm starting to wonder why she never told me. We talked so much that first month I was away and it never came up."

"I asked her on the drive up here if you knew about me and she never answered. She just got really quiet and told me to work on my homework."

Will nodded thinking of a way to change the subject. "So you're eleven?"

"Yeah," Jake smiled. "I turn twelve in March."

"Have you ever gone ice skating?" Will asked him relaxing a little bit.

"Mom took me once when we went to Rockefeller Center on New Years Eve last year but that was the only time." Jake answered. "It was fun though."

"I took your mom on New Years Eve the year we were together." Will said reminiscing. "I'll try to take you before you leave."

"Sweet." Jake said smiling. Don't stop Believin' started blasting from his pocket and Jake pulled out his cell phone. He looked at the caller id. "It's my mom." He said nervously. "I should probably get back to Aunt Natalie's before they notice I'm not there."

"I'll walk you home. You shouldn't be walking around the neighborhood alone at night. I've learned from experience." Will laughed as he stood up.

Jake nodded and answered his phone. He talked with Emma for a few minutes then hung up. "They're at Times Square right now but they're coming home soon. How much time does that give us?"

Will shrugged. "Twenty minutes. It's only a ten minute walk though."

"Okay." Jake said putting his sweatshirt on. Will opened the door for him and let him walk out then followed behind him and shut the door to his apartment. Together they walked down to Waverly Place where Jake and Emma were staying with Natalie. Jake stopped in front of the front steps and looked at Will. "Thanks. I didn't think you would be so nice." He said smiling.

Will smiled and looked at Jake. He couldn't believe he was his father. "No problem bud. Can I have your mom's number actually? I sort of want to talk to her about some things."

"Sure." Jake took his phone and make a contact for himself and his mom. "You have both of our numbers now. I'll talk to her later and try to talk her into seeing you later." He looked at the door then back at his dad. "Thanks Will."

Jake started to walk up the steps before Will stopped him. "You can call me Dad, Jake." Jake smiled and ran back to him and gave him a hug.


	4. Talking

_**Here you go my dear readers! Chapter Three of A Game Changer! I had so much fun writing this and I hope you all enjoy it! I thought I'd post this before crashing for the night! Please Read and Review!**_

* * *

Will walked back to his apartment. A son. He couldn't believe it at all. He wanted, no needed, to talk to Emma about this. Now that Jake had met him there was no way that the three of them could pretend that this never happened. Will pulled out his phone to call Emma debating whether it was too late.

He texted Jake:

_"Tell your Mom that you found me and ask her if she wants to meet me for coffee tomorrow at 8:30."_

He continued to walk home. Five minutes later he got a response from Jake:

_"Yeah, I told her. I'm not sure if she's happy or upset that I wandered around the city myself and got in touch with you. She said she'd meet you although she may be late. We both like to sleep in."_

Will laughed when he read the text message.

_"Alright,"_ He texted back, _"Get to bed mister, maybe Mom will let you chill at my place later. 'Night."_

_"*exaggerated sigh* Fine Dad."_

Will put his phone back in his pocket. To him it felt like they'd known each other for years. He wasn't too nervous about being a father, he'd mentored plenty of kids from the local schools while he was attending NYADA, how different could it be?

Once he got back to the apartment he grabbed a beer and collapsed onto the couch. Will grabbed the remote and turned on the television. Singing in the Rain was on. He smiled contently and laid down on the couch eventually falling asleep.

The next morning Will woke up when he rolled off the couch. He sat up and rubbed the spot on his hair that hit the floor the hardest. He yawned and looked at the clock on the wall. 8:18. "Dammit." Will murmured as he jumped off and sped to his room. He grabbed the first things that were in his drawers, his Led Zeppelin t-shirt that he'd had since high school and a pair of dark skinny jeans. There wasn't enough time for him to do his hair (yes putting his hair product took him that long.) so he threw on a grey winter hat, grabbed his keys and phone then ran downstairs and to his usual starbucks to meet the girl, no woman, he hadn't seen in twelve almost thirteen years.

Will walked into the starbucks and ordered his coffee and hers. He still remembered her order. He looked around the cafe and didn't see anyone who could be Emma. In fact, besides him and the baristas behind the counter, there were only two other people in there. While he was waiting for the drinks to be made she walked in and brushed the specks of snow that were falling outside off her jacket. She looked just as beautiful as the last time he saw her, it'd be reasonable for him to say even more. Will picked up the drinks and walked over to her with a smile. "Hey Emma. Long time no see." He said calmly. On the inside he was screaming with anxiety.

She smiled. "Hi Will. It has. Hasn't it?"

He nodded. "You look great!"

"Thanks. You too."

"I got your coffee for you." Will said handing her the cup.

She looked at him confused. "Skinny vanilla?"

He nodded. "Skinny vanilla."

Emma was impressed that he still remembered her coffee order after twelve years. "So should we sit down? I think there's a lot to explain." She asked him walking towards a table that was near the back of the cafe. Will followed her and sat across the table from Emma.

"Yeah." Will responded taking a sip from his gingerbread latte (a little less masculine than him but he needed the flavor).

Emma took a deep breath. "Well, when Jacob told me that you and him talked last night I thought he was kidding. When he was little he thought this brown stuffed dog that you gave me years ago was you because I told him that Daddy gave it to me. But when he said that you wanted to meet me for coffee all I could think about was how he found you."

Will choked on his coffee a little when she talked about the stuffed dog. "You still have Jazzy?" He smiled.

"Yeah," She said a little embarrassed.

He smiled and thought of the day that he gave it to her. They were at the school carnival and it was one of their first dates as an official couple. He won it for her playing skee-ball. Will snapped out of his flashback so he could continue their conversation. "To be honest I was a bit confused when he showed up at the door. All he said was 'I'm Jake. You're my father.' He goes right to the point doesn't he?"

Emma nodded while she took a sip. "When he's nervous yes. Otherwise he can talk for hours." She was quiet for a moment. "Jacob is so much like you, Will. I can't even describe it properly. Ever since he could walk he's always had some kind of dance in him. He runs his hand through his hair when he gets stumped, nervous or embarrassed. I don't think there's been a day where he hasn't eaten a chocolate chip cookie either."

Will smirked. "Jake wanted to know why I left Lima. That's what we mostly talked about. He also wanted to know why we broke up and if he was the cause of it."

Emma shook her head. "Will, if I knew at the time I would've told you but I didn't."

"But why didn't you tell me? You had twelve years to tell me about him."

Emma stopped the eye contact between them and looked down at her hands. "I didn't want to stop you from reaching your dreams. I saw you perform last night, Will. You were amazing up there on the stage. I knew you felt at home there. When I took that pregnancy test and saw that it was positive all I could think about was how I was going to tell you or if I was going to."

"But why not?" Will asked again.

"Because I knew if I told you I was pregnant you would've come home right away. You would've thrown away your dreams for me and I don't think I could've lived with that."

"What about college though? Natalie told me you just went to Lima Community College instead."

She nodded. "I stayed close to home for two reasons, you and Jacob. I wasn't ready to move from Lima to New York City with a six month old and I sure as heck wasn't leaving him home while I left for months on end and only came back for holidays and vacations. I was also afraid of what you would do if I came to the city with him since I hadn't told you."

"Well of course I'm upset! You kept him from me for almost twelve years! Then after all that time he shows up at my door saying that I'm his father. I don't know what to think of this!" Will blurted out.

Emma reached across the table and held his hand. "Will, all he could talk about between the time I got home last night and the time I left this morning was you and how cool you were and," She paused for a moment and smiled at him, "how you offered to take him ice skating. Jacob really wants to go now because you said that's what we used to do together."

Will smiled. "I did offer him that but only if it was okay with you." He took another sip from his coffee. "So what're you doing now? You obviously know what I'm doing."

"I work at McKinley actually." Emma answered.

"Never wanted to leave?" Will remarked.

"I guess. I'm the guidance counselor now. You know like Ms. Reynolds used to be except the kids aren't too creeped out with talking to me since I'm a little bit closer in age."

Will laughed and thought of the sixty year old guidance counselor that McKinley used to have. "That woman was very awkward to talk to, I'll admit."

"I guess now that you two have met we have to figure out a way to keep in touch and to see each other." Emma said.

Will nodded. "Yeah, I think he'd like that."

"Well," She took another sip, "we drive up here about twice a year to see my sister and to bop around the city. Usually it's during Christmas time and the summer."

"Come on, Ems! I'm his dad for goodness sake!" Will exclaimed, "I want to see my son more than twice a year and know he feels the same way."

"Then make some trips back home, Will." Emma said, "because there isn't much time that I'm able to leave work."

"I'll try." Will said. She gave him a look and he chuckled. "I promise. I keep my promises, you know that."

She smiled and remembered the promise she had him make when he left for New York. "Yeah."

"You know, tomorrow I have no rehearsal and nothing planned so far. Why don't I take Jake out for an afternoon? You can get a break and I get to spend some time with him before you two have to drive home. It's a win-win, win situation."

Emma grinned and nodded. "That sounds great! He'll be so excited Will!"

Will looked at his watch. It was almost 10:30. They'd been talking for almost two hours. "I think I should get going. Things to do, you know?"

Emma nodded in agreement. "I should probably too. I promised Jake I'd take him shopping for a new set of wheels for his skateboard." She stood up and picked up her purse and coffee.

Will stood up too. "Let me walk you back to Nat's."

"Are you sure?" She asked. "It's a little cold out."

"Sure, it's on the way back to my place anyways."

She grinned. "That'd be nice. Thank you." Same old classy Will she thought. He hadn't changed much. He still had his charm and way with the ladies. He still had that lopsided smile that he saved for the moments that no one knew if you should just smile or laugh at. Emma turned to look at him again, "Nice shirt by the way." She laughed. "I can't believe you still have it." Will looked down and smirked. It was the shirt he wore when they first met.

They reached Emma's sister's apartment and found Jake attempting kickflips off the front steps. His face lit up when he saw his parents walking together towards his aunt's apartment. Jake waved as they approached the steps. Emma hugged her son and said goodbye to Will then she quickly entered the apartment building.

"Sooooo?" Jake asked.

Will chuckled. He was acting like he too was 12. "What?"

"How was the coffee date?" He asked.

"It wasn't a date, Jake. We spent the time catching up and talking about what's going on right now."

"So nothing happened?" Jake asked.

Will shook his head. "Nada. I am still dating Holly last time I checked, Jake."

"Darn." His son said looking at his feet.

Will chuckled and ruffled his hair. "I've got to go and get some things done. I'm going to take you out for the day or afternoon tomorrow. Okay? Try not to drive your mother crazy with questions about earlier."

Jake nodded. "Got it." He picked up his skateboard and walked up the stairs stopping at the door. "Oh Dad."

"Yeah bud?" Will asked.

"You don't have to call me Jacob. Only Mom does. Everybody calls me Jake."

He chuckled. "Will do, Jake." Will said putting extra emphasis on his name.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow!" He waved and ran back inside.

Will nodded and waved back before heading towards his apartment to finish his chores and to get out of the cold New York City air. Tomorrow he got to spend the whole day with his son and he couldn't be more excited. His next job was to find a special connection between them for when they're five hundred ninety one miles apart.

* * *

_**How was it? I'm open for suggestions and what you think Will and Jake should do on their little guys day out! Leave a review or send me a pm! I'm open to anything!**_


	5. Feelings

_**Sorry it took a while to post! I'm back in school and it's been the most insane week ever. Enjoy this chapter! Not much Will. Just mostly Emma thinking about him! Please R&R! You don't know how much it helps me when I'm writing to know that people actually read my stories!**_

* * *

Emma walked into her sister's kitchen the next morning. Her hair was in a neat ponytail, she didn't feel like putting her contacts in so she had her glasses on and she was still in her pajamas. In other words, Emma had just woken up.

"Morning Em." Natalie said as she poured herself and Emma cups of coffee.

"Good morning!" Emma said cheerfully but quietly. She didn't want to wake up Jacob or her sister's boyfriend, Travis.

"Someone's in a good mood." Natalis remarked. Emma nodded and smiled softly. "Is it about him?" She asked.

"Yeah," Emma said quietly. "I knew I miss him and I still do have some feelings for him but I didn't think I'd fall head over heels once I saw him again." She sat at the table next to the window and watched the runners run by. Jacob told her that Will runs down the street almost every morning.

"Em, you don't think Will feels the same way? Do you? It's been twelve years." Natalie said.

She shrugged, "I don't think he's completely forgotten what happened between us. Now that he knows about Jacob we'll have to stay in touch. Will can come see us and I no problem making the trip up here."

"Speaking of Will and Jake, how'd yesterday go?" Emma's sister asked sitting across from her. "Give me the dirt."

Emma laughed and smiled. "Better than I thought it would actually." She sighed contently thinking about it. "It was like high school all over again. He bought me coffee, we talked, I held his hand for a moment then he walked me home." All that went on the morning beforehand had been playing on endless repeat in her head since she got home.

"He bought you coffee? He still remembers your order?" Emma nodded. "That's so cute! I don't think Trav even knows mine."

"Will has always been able to remember little details. He hasn't changed since high school. Even his clothing hasn't." Emma said as she thought of the Led Zeppelin shirt he was wearing yesterday.

"How was he about Jake?" Natalie asked.

"Surprised. Very, very surprised. Confused, upset and maybe a little angry with me because I kept it from him for twelve years." Emma answered then she took a deep breath. "I don't really know what I was thinking when I decided keeping his son from him for this long was a good idea."

"You were thinking of him when you made that decision. You cared about his dreams, Em." Natalie comforted her little sister.

"I just can't help but feel guilty about it. He told me that Jacob asked if he was the reason I broke up with him. Neither of us knew. I don't know why my son would think he's the reason that he never saw his parents together." Emma looked down at her lap. Her eyes were getting watery but she didn't cry. Emma never wanted to lose control of her feeling in front of Jacob even if he wasn't in the room.

As a child she has OCD that was pretty severe. Once she met Will in her freshman year of high school they became quick and close friends. Emma gradually became calmer also. He made sure she didn't get triggered by anything. Will changed her life.

Ringing came from Emma's purse. She took her phone out of its case and answered it. "Hello?" She said.

"Hey there." It was Will. "It's Will."

"Oh hi." Emma said softly. A smile grew on her face.

"I didn't wake you up, did I?"

Emma shook her head even though he couldn't see her. "No, I was awake. I was about to call you actually."

"Oh really?" He smiled.

She laughed a little. "Yeah. Um, when are you planning to pick Jacob up?"

"I call to see when was a good time for you!" He replied. "I was planning to stop by on my rum to pick him up and bring him to my place for breakfast."

"That sounds great!" Emma looked at the time. "Actually, he isn't up yet. Give him an hour?"

"How does nine o'clock sound, Ems?"

"Sounds fantastic. See you then."

"Alright, Bye." Will discontinued the call and Emma put the phone back in her purse.

Jake walked in rubbing his eyes and his hair was sticking up in the back. "Morning." He said yawning.

Emma smiled, "Good morning, sweetheart." She said fixing her son's hair (or at least tried to) "How'd you sleep?"

Jake shrugged. "Fine I guess. Who were you talking to?"

"Your father." Emma answered. "He's coming to pick you up at nine and you're getting breakfast with him too."

His face lit up and he then seemed completely awake. "Really?" Emma nodded. "Sweet!" He ran out of the kitchen to get dressed.

Emma sat down where she was sitting before. The smile she had from talking to Will over the phone was still lingering on her face. Natalie smiled. "You're a great mother, Em." She said. "It's amazing that you've taken care of him so well and all by yourself."

"Thanks Sis." Emma said quietly. "I kinda wish I had someone by my side during some of that though. Like Jacob's first steps or when I had to drive him to the emergency room for stitches." Natalie gave her a sympathetic look and nodded. "Will gave me the best year of my life. I know Will and I still have a spark."

Natalie shook her head. "I told you this already. It's been twelve years. He could be feeling those feelings about someone else."

"I'm going to try what I can to get him back. For my sake and Jacob's." Emma snapped back at her sister. Both sat in quiet for a while reading the newspaper.

"Good morning, ladies." Natalie's boyfriend Travis said. He walked over to the kitchen table and pecked Natalie's cheek.

"Good morning." Both sisters said in unison.

"I'm thinking of making some pancakes this morning. Would either of you like some?" He asked while getting the ingredients out.

"That sounds delicious." Natalie said, "I'd love some."

"I'm fine," Emma said standing up, "I should get started on packing our things if we plan to leave tomorrow." She walked to the small, cozy living room.

Jacob was sitting on the floor leaning against the couch reading one of his books and listening to music on his phone. She knew he was probably just staring at the page because he was too excited to concentrate on a book.

Emma leaned against the doorway and smiled while admiring her son. He made her life better. He was a mini-Will. Jacob had her eyes and nose but that was about it. Her son was Will's little twin. Their smile. Their hair. All were the same. Jacob even had the chin dimple Will had. (Emma always loved it on him) Emma stood there for a few more moments looking at him and remembering how calm he acted even though he was exploding with excitement the first day he was going to spend with his father. She couldn't get Will off her mind while doing so. Will was going to pick him up in fifteen minutes and during the time Jacob was out of the house Emma planned to pack what they brought with them to New York so they could drive back to Lima in the morning.

Emma walked over to where her son was sitting and sat next to him. Jacob put his headphones around his neck and looked at her. "Do we have to leave tomorrow?" He whined. Like his father, Jacob loved the city and never wanted to leave when they visited.

Emma nodded. "I took this week off so we could visit grandma and grandpa and Aunt Nat. I don't think I can miss a second week."

He sighed. "Okay, when can we come back though?"

"We can talk about that later." Emma answered.

"Can I ask you a question?" Jacob asked her quietly.

She nodded. "Of course."

"Why didn't you tell Dad you were pregnant?"

Emma took a deep breath. That question had been asked a bunch of times but when he asked her it hurt a little more. "Sweetheart, it's so, so, so complicated. I was young and scared. Your father had his heart set on New York and Broadway and being a star. At the time I was thinking more about his dreams and his future than mine and yours." She went silent for a moment before continuing, "I didn't want him to throw away his dreams for me."

Jacob looked down at his book. "Oh," He gulped, "If you could, would you get back together with him?"

Emma nodded. "I would in a heartbeat. I miss him every second. You remind me of him."

Jacob smiled a little bit when his mom said that. Emma smiled back. His smile was, like Will's, a little lopsided yet still cute. "Do you still love Dad?"

Emma opened her mouth to answer but was interrupted by knocking at the door. "Speaking of Dad. That should be him." She stood up and answered the door.

Will was standing there in sweatpants and a sweaty long sleeve t-shirt. He smiled when he saw Emma open the door. "Hey, Is Jake ready to go?"

Emma smiled back and nodded, "Yeah, he's grabbing his skateboard."

"Awesome," Will said running his hand through his curls, "Do you need him back at a certain time?"

She shook her head, "Just get him back not too damaged and before midnight."

Will chuckled, that's what her mother said to him on their first date. "Great."

Jacob ran to the door with his skateboard in one hand, phone in the other, and headphones around his neck. "Hey Dad!"

"Hey Bud. Ready to go?"

Jacob nodded and hugged his mom, "I'll see you later, hun. Have fun and be safe." Emma said looking at both of them particularly Will.

"I will." Jacob promised.

Emma kissed his head. "Okay bye. Love you."

"Love you too!" He said running down the steps.

Emma shut the door and walked to the living room where she sat next to the window so she could watch her son and his father skate/run away.

* * *

_**What do you think? Good? Bad? OPINIONS PLEASE!**_


	6. Guy Time

_**I'm back! Sorry it took so long! School is insane and so is my schedule! **_

_**I promise updates will be more frequent than this! Enjoy!**_

_**R&R!**_

* * *

"So what exactly are we doing?" Jake asked as he and WIll entered the apartment.

Will shrugged, "Whatever you want to do. There's a really cool skate park a few blocks over. It just opened and everyone is in school. So, if you want to, we can go and have it all to ourselves."

"Sounds cool," Jake said, "Can we just like talk a little? I mean we met like two days ago and I know pretty much nothing about you."

Will nodded, "Fair enough," He walked over to the coffee pot and poured himself a cup, "Do you want anything to eat?"

"I'll just stick with an apple," Jake said picking up a bright green apple from the bowl that was on the counter.

"Alright," Will hopped onto the counter, "What does Jacob Pillsbury want to know about his father?"

Jake said on one of the bar stools, "First don't call me Jacob. It's Jake. Only Mom calls me Jacob."

Will chuckled when Jake acted serious. It reminded him a lot of Emma, "Okay, Jake. How's school? Do you go to Pierce too?"

"Yeah," Jake replied, "Did you play on the football team in 8th grade?"

"Sure did," Will said proudly, "We were the state champions that year."

"Cool, the team picture from that year is next to my homeroom. I see it everyday. I'm getting ready for the basketball team."

"I thought you were only in sixth grade?"

Jake shrugged, "Two years should give me enough time to get my three point shot down."

"How'd you get into basketball? I know your mom wasn't very into sports." Will asked.

"When I was little she used to bring me to work on the days that she couldn't get a babysitter. Mr. Tanaka was friends with my mom and he took me to the gym when she needed to get stuff done. I guess I've been playing ever since."

"And how'd you get into skateboarding?" Will curiously asked.

"I'm still learning. I began at the beginning of the school year. But I needed a way to get around and I was walking around the high school when this freshman named Finn walked out of Mom's office and saw me. I think he knew I was her son and he offered to hang out with me after school when she didn't want me home alone. He's been teaching me tricks and stuff in the school hallway and the gym." Jake told him.

"And you've been teaching her how to also?" Will laughed.

Jake shook his head, "Not really. She knows how to go but not stop." He laughed, "She can be embarrassing sometimes."

"You have a really cool mom, Jake. It's even cooler that she can make it with a middle school age son because I know, or at least I was, that you're a handful." Will smirked.

"Yeah," Jake said shyly. More than once had Emma been called to the principal's office because Jake had cheated on a test, "Mom would agree with that. Were you trouble when you were my age?"

"You could say that," Will answered, "Nothing too serious though, pranking during class and stuff like that."

"Oh," Jake looked at his lap, "Mine's mostly like, um, cheating. I'm getting better though. I haven't done it in a few months."

Will understood what Jake meant. "Jake, I know from experience that cheating gets you nowhere. If you get caught at the wrong time on the wrong test, you can get in a very dark place."

Jake opened his mouth to ask more but he could tell Will was a little sensitive about it so he just changed the subject, "Can we go to the skate park now?"

"Sure," Will hopped off the counter and grabbed his jacket. Jake picked up his skateboard. Both walked outside and a few blocks over to the new skate park. Will had borrowed a board from a friend so he could attempt.

They were at the skate park for a while. Will had learned how to skateboard a little even though he did fall a little. His elbow was a little sore and he was beginning to think that elbow pads were a good idea. Jake had joked that he was getting too old for that even though he was only thirty.

"I don't believe you began skating a few months ago. That was awesome." Will said referencing the kick flip Jake had done off of a small set of stairs earlier. They were waiting in line at a starbucks that was next to the park.

"Thanks," Jake said, "I've been working on it all week." Will ordered their drinks and sat down with him. The duo sat in silence for a minute. "So you said you had a girlfriend," Jake said breaking the silence.

His father nodded, "Yeah, she's a dance teacher in Brooklyn. Her name is Holly."

"How long have you been with her?"

"Almost two years." Will said, "I do need to tell you something though."

"Okay," Jake looked at him curiously, "What is it?"

Will ran his hand through his hair nervously not sure how Jake would handle the piece of news his son was about to hear, "Well, last night was Holly's birthday and, long story short, I'm engaged now."

Jake's eyes widened, "What? What about mom? What about those feelings that still lingered?"

"Jake, your mother and I dated twelve years ago. She's moved on. I've moved on. You can't be mad about this." Will said calmly.

"Of course I am!" Jake exclaimed, "I'm never going to see my parents together." He stood up and picked up his skateboard then walked out of the coffee shop. His aunt's apartment was around the corner.

"Jake!" Will called after him and he followed. He saw his son run into the apartment and slam the door. Emma went to the window to see if Will was out there and she looked at him. Both shared the same confused look.

Emma walked outside, "What happened?"

"He just lost it. I'm not sure." Will said, "He asked about my girlfriend and I told him we were engaged. He got really upset about it and said something about us then he stormed out."

Emma sighed and looked in the window. Jake was watching them, an upset look on his face. "I'll talk to him. I'm so sorry about that. It must've been a little too much for him to take."

"When are you heading back home?" Will asked.

"Tomorrow morning," Emma said, "I really wish we could stay longer so we had more time to visit and for Jacob too but work and school are waiting for us."

Will nodded, "I totally understand you."

"I should probably talk to Jacob," Emma said. She hugged him and he hugged her back. "Congratulations on your engagement, Will."

"Thanks, Ems." He smiled, "Have Jake call me when he feels like he wants to talk to me. I don't want to force anything."

Emma smiled and nodded, "I will."

"Bye, see you soon."

Emma waved and walked back into the apartment. Will walked back to his in silence.

* * *

**_Sorry it's a little rushed and not as good! It should set up the rest of the story. Please R&R! I need to know what my readers think!_**


	7. Troubled Waters

**Thank you for anyone who is reading this! And if you're reading this that means you survived, 'I Do'! It had to be the most depressing episode ever but it was still alright.**

**So not much Wemma in this chapter. A lot of the second half was inspired by Emma putting Finn in his place at the beginning of 'I Do' and iluvwillschuester's idea!**

**So enjoy! and R&R!**

* * *

_**Right Afterwards... Sunday**_

Emma walked back inside and shut the door. She had so many conflicting feelings. She was upset and embarrassed about how Jacob had acted. She was happy for Will because he was happy. And she was _heartbroken_ that Will had found someone else to love.

She walked into the living room and looked at Jake. He was reading his book again. Emma sat on the floor across from him, "Do you want to explain to me what just happened?" She asked him in a stern tone. Jake looked up, shook his head, and went back to reading. Emma shook her head, "Put the book down, Jacob. You need to tell me why you just acted like that to your father." Jake just stayed silent. Over the years. he had just kept everything bottled in and let the anger and other emotions out during practice or school with no problem at all.

After waiting awhile for a response, Emma just gave up and decided to give him time before talking about that afternoon. She carried all their bags to their car so they could leave early tomorrow.

Natalie had watched and heard everything that happened. When her sister walked into the kitchen not acting her usual cheerful self, she knew something was up. She watched Emma sit at the counter and cover her face with her hands. "Is Jake alright?" Natalie asked.

"I'm a horrible person." Emma mumbled.

"No, you're not," Natalie assured her, "You just have flaws. Everyone does."

Emma shook her her head, "Why do I keep things from people? First, I disappoint Will and now my son!" She put her forehead against the counter, "UGH!"

Natalie chuckled, "You're acting so much like Mom. You need to relax. You're so tense about everything nowadays."

Emma looked up, "You aren't raising an eleven year old boy at twenty nine," She tucked her hair behind her aet and took the glass of water Natalie has just offered her, "I don't care that I have flaws. Just," She took a deep breath, "I'm letting one night in my junior year and my cowardly-ness take control of my life."

"He would've found out eventually," Natalie said.

"That's not the point," Emma said, "If I had told Will, none of this would've happened. I would probably be happily married by now with maybe two kids and with Will. Since I didn't, I have to deal with the guilt of it and a son who won't talk to me about what happened between his father and himself."

Natalie shook her head and walked around to give her little sister a hug, "It'll all be fine," she assured her again. Natalie like Will when he was with Emma but didn't believe that he had what it takes to be in a relationship with a child, "You need to wait things out. Things will fall into place, I promise."

_**Two days later... Tuesday**_

The bell rang and second period ended. A flood of sixth graders left Mrs. Hawkin's english class and some gathered around each other in front of Jake and his friend Carter's lockers.

"So yesterday, Jake meets me in my driveway as soon as he get home from New York, alright?" Carter began telling the small group of friends who bothered to listen, "And we pull out that ramp that I made for Mr. Roger's class last semester," Carter continued, "And he does this amazing flip! Something I definitely can't do." He nudged Jake proudly. Some of the kids were in complete awe of Jake and Carter.

"That's so cool, Jake." Jake's crush, Emily commented.

"Thanks," Jake replied smiling.

"Did ya have to cheat off someone to learn it, Pillsbury?" A voice from the back of the crowd said. The group parted to let him through, "Or did your dad teach you? Oh wait, he doesn't know you exist."

Jake rolled his eyes and shut his locker, "You don't know the half of it, Stone." He said bitterly.

"Well at least I can get a good grade without another's answers," Evan shot back.

Jake snapped. He grabbed Evan's shirt and threw him against the lockers. Carter held Jake back so he couldn't attack again but Evan punched Jake splitting his bottom lip and bruising his cheek. Jake freed himself from his friend's grasp and a full fist fight broke out between Jake and Evan.

"BOYS." A male teacher shouted. He pulled the two students apart, "Office," He said sternly, "Now." And pointed in the direction of the principal's office.

Jake and Evan were sitting chairs beside one another facing the principal. Jake felt sick to his stomach. He wasn't sure if it was because Evan had used his stomach as a punching bag or because he knew for sure he was in trouble.

"Gentlemen," Ms. Jensen, the principal of Pierce Middle School began, 'This isn't the first time I've seen this pair sitting here. This being so, both of you know real well that fighting isn't permitted on school grounds."

"He started it!" Jake blurted out.

"I did not! You shoved me first!" Evan shouted at Jake.

"Mr. Pillsbury, Mr. Stone. Quiet down now please. I've called both your parents and you both have received two days suspension. Another incident like this and consequences will last longer." Both students nodded in agreement, "Please wait in the hall while I speak to your parents."

Jake and Evan stood up and walked to the hall. Emma briskly walked by and shook her head at Jake before walking into the principal's office. The same happened with Evan's parents. Evan leaned over to Jake and whispered, "Dude, your mom is hot."

Jake glared at him and shook his head, "Don't make me punch you again. That's gross."

They both sat in silence until their parents came out. Evan left with his leaving Jak and Emma alone. Emma folded her arms across her chest, "Really, Jacob? A fight, an actual fist fight? I taught you better than this!" Jake stood up and opened his mouth. "We'll talk about this at home. I have an appointment with a student. You'll explain this afterwards." Jake nodded obediently.

Emma had him doing school work under the watchful eye of the study hall supervisor while she met with students. The twenty minute car ride home was completely silent. Emma wouldn't let him turn on the radio.

"No skateboard, no basketball, no video games for two weeks," Emma informed him as they walked into the apartment. She pointed to the couch, "Sit. We need to talk about a lot of things."

Jake sat down, "Are you mad?"

"Of course I'm mad!" Emma exclaimed, "You decided to act out physically against a schoolmate and now you've been suspended."

"It's only two days," Jake mumbled.

"Two day I don't have! I can't trust you to be home alone this week so I have to stay home." Emma took a deep breath to calm down. "Why'd you do it?"

"He call me a cheater. And talked about Dad." Jaked mumbled again.

"People talk about dads all the time and we've never had a problem about it before."

"You grew up with a dad!" Jake began to raise his voice, "A dad who knew you existed and loved you. I don't and am never going to have that!" He stood up and looked his mom in the eyes. They were almost the same height when she wasn't wearing her heels. "Why didn't you tell Dad you love him? I know you do, Aunt Natalie said so. If he knew, he probably would've dumped Holly for you."

The words struck Emma. Jake sat down and Emma sat next to him, "Jacob, yes. I do still love him. Yes, I wish I had told him earlier. But you're taking this too far," She kissed his forehead, "Holding all this in isn't good. If you need to talk about something, come to me."

Jake nodded. "I will, promise."

"From this point forward, I don't want to be called to the office for anything. No fights and no cheating. School comes before anything else and I can control what happens if needed."

"Deal, I promise to get better." Jake said to his mother, "Will you talk to Dad though? I don't really want to talk to him quite yet."

"I'll try my best." Emma said, "You need to understand that how he feels can be completely different than how I feel. He wants to marry Holly. We both need to respect that," Jake nodded. Emma smiled, "Are we all good?"

"Yeah, I guess," Jake smiled back, "Does that mean I'm not grounded?"

Emma chuckled, "No, you're still grounded for two weeks. Now go to your room and do your school work while I work out my schedule for the next few days."

"Fine," Jake sighed and stood up. He stopped and turned around, "Mom?"

Emma looked at him, "Yeah, sweetheart?"

"You're pretty awesome. I thought I'd tell you." Jake smiled lopsidedly.

Emma's smiled widened, "Thanks, Jacob. I love you."

"Love you too," Jake said before he headed to his room.

Emma reached across the coffee table and pulled her cell phone out of her purse. She scrolled through her contacts until she got to the "W"s. She tapped the number that she needed to call and waited for an answer, "Hey Will? It's Emma. I love you."

* * *

**What'd you think? I'd really enjoy new reviewers and more reviews! It helps for me to know that people are reading this!**

**Leave me your opinion and what you hope/think will happen next!**

**and sorry updates take so long, life is crazy!**


	8. Revelations and Realizations

_**Thanks for coming back and reading. Super short but sweet!**_

_**R&R!**_

* * *

"What?" Will said confused and in disbelief. This really was surprising but he should've seen it coming. Will knew Emma never really let go of him.

"Sarcasm, Will." Emma snapped back as soon as she realized what she had truly just admitted to her son's father. She sighed, "Sorry, Jacob's been acting up and I just sort of jumped to the conclusion that it was your fault."

"What do you mean acting up?" Will asked. Jake seemed like a good kid to him even though he did admit to having some issues with cheating.

"He's been suspended for a few days due to behavioral issues," Emma explained. She didn't like admitting her son's faults to anyone. Yes, she was embarrassed. Yes, she wanted someone to go through this with. Yes, she wished Jake had a dad who was around for him to talk to about what was going on. Never had Jake been suspended from school for anything and even though Emma worked with teenagers with emotional issues almost everyday, she didn't know how to talk about what happened the previous week with Jake.

"Behavioral issues? Like fights? Jake would never do that," Will said.

"But that's exactly what it was, Will. Jacob started a fight because what's been happening is too much for him to handle and he just snapped. He's only eleven," Emma snapped at him. Frustration was taking over her. "He needs his father, Will."

"Hey, Mom?" Jake asked as he entered the living room, "Can I talk to Dad, too?"

Emma shook her head and put her hand over the speaker, "I need to talk to him about some things first. Maybe later, sweetheart."

"Okay," he replied and walked back to his room.

"Emma, you can't blame me one hundred percent for what's going on right now. I could've found out about Jake much sooner if you weren't too afraid to tell me." Will replied.

"I get that thank you," Emma said. She sighed again, "I really do regret not telling you as soon as I found out. I know you resent me for it and now so does my son." She could feel the tears well in her eyes.

"Emma, you weren't being sarcastic. I know you and I know that you're almost never sarcastic." Will said softly, "I know you love me."

Emma sniffled, "Alright, fine. Yes. I do," A tear rolled down her cheek, "I feel like an idiot, Will. You're engaged,"

"That's right, I am," He replied calmly, "That doesn't mean that I still have feelings for you."

"What are you talking about?" Emma asked.

"Did Jake tell you the whole conversation between us?" He asked her.

"No," She replied softly, "He was still upset about your fiance, I guess."

"I waited nine years for you to come to me. Nine, Emma, nine." Will explained, "I thought after waiting that long it was time to move on. I met Holly at a party for work and I never really connected with her like I used to with you."

"Then why would you marry her? I remember you telling me when we first became friends that you wanted your future wife to give you that feeling of falling in love everytime you looked at her." Emma said.

"I guess I hadn't looked at that girl in so long that I forgot what that feeling was like," Will said.

"Will, I'm confused. There's so much going on right now that I can't think straight. Are you saying that you're still in love with me?" Emma asked.

"That's exactly what I'm saying, Emma Pillsbury. I proposed to Holly because I thought that I'd never get a second chance with you let alone see your beautiful face again." Will replied. He knew she was smiling on the other end, "I love you, Ems."

Emma wiped the tears that were rolling down her cheeks from earlier and smiled, "I love you too." She said it sincerely this time.

"So what do we do about it now?" Will asked, "I mean, I'm still engaged to Holly. You're in Ohio and I'm in New York. We have a son together. This is pretty messed up Ems."

"You can finally come home, Will. That's what you can do. We can carry on with everything else." Emma said with her hopes high. She did know there were many things that were keeping them apart still.

"Holly is coming over tonight. She said she has some news for me. I'll talk to her about what's going on and about Jake," Will explained.

"You still haven't told her about him?" Emma asked.

"He never really came up," Will answered, "What was I supposed to say? Oh by the way my high school girlfriend and I have a child together?"

Emma snorted, "You would."

"Yeah, I guess," Will said sheepishly.

She rolled her eyes, "You're a dork, Will."

He laughed, "And you are too."

"I need to go," Emma said, "Jake wants to talk to you too but I'm going to have him call tomorrow. Does that sound okay?"

"Yeah, that sounds great." Will answered, "Bye. I'll talk to you soon."

"Bye," Emma smiled and ended the call. She laid on the couch and covered her face with a pillow. Was she happy? Was she upset? Was she confused? Emma had no idea what to feel about that conversation with her ex. She didn't even know if she should call Will her ex. But one thing Emma Pillsbury did know for sure was that she was still in love with a man named William Schuester and he loved her back despite what was in his way of doing so.

* * *

_**Sorry it's so short! I'll try to make it longer next time. **_

_**Please Leave a review telling me what you thought!**_


	9. Suprise

_**Here is the new chapter of A Game Changer! I hope you enjoy it!**_

_**R&R**_

* * *

February had passed and March had come. The snow was almost all melted and was now just slush on the side of the road. Emma had been updating Will on the happenings of Jake's life, especially school. Will had tried to stay as a part of Jake's life because he knew he was important to Jake, Emma too.

"Mom, come on!" Jake called down the hall, "I need to be at the gym in fifteen minutes."

"I'm coming," Emma said fixing her scarf and picking her keys out of the bowl by the door, "The team won't leave without you, Jacob."

"I know but I want to get to the tournament," Jake said picking up his duffel bag and walking to his mother's car, "Are you sure you can't come?"

Emma shook her head, "I wish I could, Bud, but Principal Figgins has the reachers coming in for training tomorrow," Her heart dropped when he looked down at his phone in disappointment, "I can't wait to hear all about it on Sunday though," She gave him a soft smile and pulled out of her parking space then made her way to the local YMCA. Emma kissed his forehead and gave him a hug before he left for the state tournament in Cincinnati.

Emma had the whole weekend to herself. Something she'd never had before. As a teenager, someone was always home then she had Jake by her side twenty four-seven. She picked up some Chinese take out on the way home from taking Jake to the Y. Once she was back in the apartment, Emma changed into her Lima Community College sweatpants and NYU t-shirt, put her hair in a low ponytail and put her glasses on after taking her contacts out. She sat on the couch with paperwork in front of her and he dinner as well. Emma thought that as along as she had the apartment to herself and no middle school boy was telling her that her music was too girly (She knew that Jake secretly liked Lana del Ray, Ed Sheeran, and Sleeping at Last), she would use the stereo in the corner of the living room to her advantage for the time being.

She was able to work in peace while listening to music and eating her chicken fried rice. There was a knock at the door. Emma looked at the time. It was 9:23 on a Friday night, who would be coming to her place that late on a Friday? "That's odd," Emma said to herself. There was another knock. "One moment please!" she called. Emma dropped her pen on the packet of papers she was filling out and made her way to the door.

She opened the door and stood there for a second in disbelief before pulling the tall, curly haired man into a quick hug, "What're you doing here? How'd you find the apartment?"

Will laughed, "Surprise." He hugged her back gently, "I came to visit my parents and I thought, why not Jake and Emma too?" He smiled his lopsided smile.

Emma smiled and shook her head, "Sill the master of surprise," she stepped to the side, "You can come in by the way. You didn't interrupt anything."

"Thanks," he replied as he stepped into the apartment and sat with Emma on the couch, "How've you been?"

She shrugged, "Alright. I haven't been to the principal's office again since January so fingers crossed it stays that way. And yourself?"

Will nodded, "That's good. Life could be better for me, I guess."

"What do you mean?" Emma asked.

Will sighed, "That's kind of the reason I came to Lima. Holly left. She got a job in Miami working for a music producer as his choreographer. I wouldn't go with her because of the show."

"But I thought you run ended last week? That's what Jacob told me," Emma asked.

"It did," Will nodded, "but there were other things that were between us that she couldn't let go."

"Like what?" Emma asked again hoping she wasn't prying too much.

"You," Will said looking into her gentle eyes.

"Will, if I caused any issue with Holly, I'm so sorry," Emma quickly said.

"Don't be," Will assured her, "I knew deep down that she wasn't really the one." Emma hugged him. Will hugged her back and did what he'd been waiting years to do. He brushed a loose strand of hair out of her face and kissed her. He felt her hand against his cheek as she kissed him back.

Emma pulled away and rested her forehead against his. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "Will, I can't"

"Ems, we've talked about us. It's what we both want." Will said softly holding her face in the palm of his hand and rubbing it with his thumb.

She shook her head, "No, because soon you'll be back in New York putting us back to where we were earlier."

"I can come back here then. I can be with you and Jake," Will said.

"But your dreams," Emma a began.

"I already lived them. I'm young. I can still start over," Will cut her off, "I want to start over with you and our son in the city we first fell in love, here, Lima, Ohio."

"Would you really do that?" Emma asked him quickly and softly.

Will nodded and kissed her nose, "Anything to make us work. I'll live on the moon if it means that I get to love you for all eternity."

Emma wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest. She inhaled his scent and took a deep breath, "No moon would be needed. I really want you here, in Lima, with Jacob and I. We can be a real family," She said quietly never letting go of him.

Will held her tightly, "I know, Ems." He stroked her hair for a while. The music was still playing softly in the background. Will turned off the lights in the room and let Emma fall asleep in his arms.

* * *

**_Yes, it's short but I felt this was a really good place to end it!_**

**_I promise I'll update within the next few days so you aren't left hanging with them. _**

**_Please leave a review telling me what you think. It really lifts my spirits and helps me write a little better knowing that people read this!_**


	10. Memories

_**So here's the next chapter! Enjoy, it's a long one!**_

* * *

The next morning, Emma woke up on the couch. WIll was in the kitchen. She could smell coffee brewing. Last night flashed by. Will had come back to be with her. He refused to follow his fiance for her and her son.

Will walked in with a mug of coffee, "Good morning," He handed her the mug.

"Where's Jake?" Will asked noticing that they were the only two home.

"He's at a tournament in Cincinnati," Emma answered. She looked at the time. It was 9:36, "Shoot," She jumped up, "I have to be at the high school in twenty minutes."

Will stood up, "Mind of I tag along? It'd be nice to walk the halls of McKinley again."

Emma laughed, "Sure, just let me get dressed and we can go," Five minutes later, she returned to the living room wearing a skirt and sweater. He hair was still in a low ponytail. Emma slipped on her shoes and picked up her keys and bag, "Ready?" Will nodded and followed her to her car.

They drove in silence for a while. Neither of them liked the silence, "Are we, you know, together now?" Will asked confused breaking the awkward silence.

Emma shook her head slightly, "I want to be but now isn't the right time, Will. I don't want to rush into a relationship."

"What do you mean?" Will asked her.

Emma took a deep breath and kept her eyes on the road, "I mean that we're not teenagers anymore. We can't just run around town and stay out as late as we want," She looked at Will and he nodded in agreement.

"Well, you know, we do have some time before Jake gets home, right? Can't we be teenagers for just one more night? After that I promise that I'll be full on Dad-mode if you want me to be." Will joked.

Emma smiled and shook her head, "I'll think about it. But we need to be careful," She gave him a 'you know what I mean look', "I'd prefer if Jake stayed an only child for a little while longer."

Will chuckled and smirked at her. He was mostly over the fact that it took Emma almost twelve years to tell him about Jake. Now they were still getting along and, to him, the spark was still there, "Deal. But I'd really like to take you ice skating again. It's kind of like our thing, you know?"

Emma pulled into the school parking lot and parked in the slot that said 'guidance counselor'. She turned to him, "I'd like that."

"Awesome," Will said getting out of the car, "Sounds like Miss Pillsbury has a date tonight." He followed Emma into the building. She greeted some of her co-workers and made her way to her office. Will followed her, "Isn't it a little odd that you're coming back to high school everyday?"

Emma shrugged, "You get over it. The kids here are great, I'm close to home and Jacob's school and most of our old teachers are gone now so I don't have to relive those years everyday."

Will laughed, "I'm going to go hang out in the choir room if you need me. Have fun being trained and what not."

"Alright, I know where to find you." Emma said. She walked out and made her way to the teachers' lounge with the other teachers.

Will walked down the hallway looking in the trophy cases and old classrooms. Nothing had really changed since his days there. The classrooms still had the speckled white tile floors and wooden tables with red chairs to match. The lockers were still an off white color and dented in places.

He made his way to the choir room. A majority of his high school years were spent in that room. It was a place that he could escape. It was the place he and Emma had their first kiss. It was the place where he asked Emma on a date in her sophomore year. The choir room was the place that he met his best friend in. Will sat down at the piano in the middle of the room and started playing it. Piano was never his strength. Mr. Ryles, his former and still the current glee club director, had taught him how to play a little during his time as a part of the team. Will was more of a guitar guy and had been playing it ever since he was ten years old.

Will played for what seemed like hours. He sang the songs that he had learned while in New York for all those years. Getting lost in music wasn't something Will Schuester found to do. He heard the clicking of heels coming down the hallway but disregarded it. There were people all over the building. Suddenly, he felt a pair of hands on his shoulders and he jumped. He spun around, "Jeez, Ems."

Emma laughed, "Gotcha," She sat next to him on the piano bench, "That was really good."

"Thanks," Will smiled, "It's just been something I've been working on."

Emma looked around the room, "There's so many memories in this room."

"I know," Will said nodding, "I was just thinking about that. Like," He stood up and danced his way to the back of the room. He stood in the far corner, "where I confessed my love for you and asked you to the junior prom."

Emma smiled, "Or," She stood up and carefully walked to the middle of the room, "The first time you kissed me." She bit the inside of her lip and smiled. It was the Monday after prom and they were practicing a duet together then he leaned in and kissed her. It was something neither forgot.

"That's one of my favorite memories." Will said.

"Of us, or ever?" Emma asked.

He walked out of the corner and back to her, "Ever."

"Mine too." Emma said, "What are your other ones?"

"Hmm, let me think about that." Will said rubbing his chin, "One would definitely be when I got my first broadway role. I was walking home from the gym one day and I got the call. I nearly did a backflip in the middle of the park."

Emma grinned, "It was only a matter of time. You're an amazing performer. I know, I witnessed it while Jacob and I were in the city over break."

Will smiled and sat on top of the piano, "What's one of yours?"

"It's cheesy," Emma said making a face.

Will held his hands out, "Do tell, Miss Pillsbury," He winked.

Emma grinned and held his hands in front of her, "I'd say the day Jacob was born," Will smiled smally, "I was so scared that whole day but I knew he would be a start of a new life for me." She saw a slight look of disappointment on Will's face, "I'm sorry I never truly told you about Jacob. I really did want to tell you but by then you were in New York for a few months and we hadn't talked in awhile so I didn't know what to expect if you knew."

"Emma, it's alright." Will said softly, "What matters now is that I'm in his life and he's in mine."

"But don't you feel some kind of awkwardness between us now since I didn't tell you?" Emma asked.

Will gently squeezed her hands and shook his head, "I used to because I was with Holly and we hadn't talked for so long and that will forever be between us. But, I know what we're capable of overcoming and this can be one of those things." He jumped down from his perch on the piano and stood opposite of her, "Tonight we're going to revisit our favorite moments in life and favorite moments together. Does that sound like a plan?"

Emma nodded, "Where on the list of never ending moments are we starting?"

"I was thinking," Will began swinging their still connected hands, "a movie. Singing in the Rain. Like we watched on many of our dates together because,"

"Because you knew I didn't like Jurassic Park," Emma finished for him, "That sounds great."

"I still have the tape at my parents' place in my old room. We can either watch it there or at your apartment on your old VCR. Your choice," Will offered.

"As much as I loved your old above the garage room, do you mind if we watch it at the apartment?" Emma answered.

Will chuckled, "That sounds great. Actually, I'd prefer that over my old room." He walked with her back to the car and she drove to his parents' house to pick up the movie.

They drove home and made their way back into the apartment. Emma kicked off her mary jane heels and changed into something more comfortable than her pencil skirt and cardigan. Will looked through the kitchen cabinets for some popcorn and eventually found some behind the box of frosted flakes which he assumed were Jake's. Emma sat on the couch and was joined by Will as soon as he figured out how to put the television on the right setting so they could use the VCR player.

They watched the movie together, neither fell asleep this time. Will had his arm around Emma's shoulders the whole time. He felt like he was going back to his high school days. They began as best friends but grew into something more than that and but knew clearly whether or not they were a couple or not. Now, things between them were so messy that neither knew. Will had the urge to kiss her head softly at least once while watching the movie but didn't because of what she had said while in the car earlier. She didn't want to rush into things. Will wanted to respect that but he knew that she wanted to be his girlfriend as much as he wanted to be her boyfriend.

The end credits began to role and Emma sat up and stretched a little bit. She smiled at him and sat close to him again, "That was nice." She said quietly.

Will nodded, "What should we do next? I don't think there's a carnival in town so we can scratch that off the list. Is the old skating rink in town still?"

"Of course it is!" Emma said, "I don't think that place will ever close."

Will laughed and looked at the time, "So should we get some dinner then head out?"

She nodded, "That sounds great." She stood up and walked to the kitchen, "What do you want to eat? I have pasta, leftover chili and I think there's a frozen pizza in the freezer."

Will followed her to the kitchen, "I want to treat you tonight. Let me take you to Breadstix. It can be one of those memories that we're reliving tonight."

Emma grinned, "Sounds like a plan. Just let me grab my jacket and purse." She ran to get her coat and purse then met him at the door.

Together they drove to the Italian restaurant and were seated by the hostess. They ordered their food and go their drinks, "When do you go back to the city?" Emma asked quietly stirring her iced tea with her straw.

"My train leaves tomorrow morning," Will answered, "I promise to be back soon, in time for spring break maybe."

Emma looked down, "I really wish Jacob didn't have that tournament this weekend. He would've loved to see you."

"I should've called to see if both of you were around," Will said, "but I wanted to surprise you," He flashed her a smile, "But this weekend was great. I've had a lot of fun so far."

Emma smiled back, "It really was," Their food came and they ate. Will drove them to the skating rink. There they got their skates and got on the ice. Saturday nights were busy and always have been. It was full of high school students with friends or on dates. For a moment, Emma forgot that she was 29 and that she was a mother. She forgot that 12 years had almost passed. It felt like Will had never left and that they were still in highschool like the kids around them.

Will skated backwards and smirked, "Still able to do this, Pillsbury?"

Emma shook her head, "I think I've lost that skill," She skated in a circle, "Able to do this, Schue?"

Will laughed and imitated what she did, "Of course I can," He stopped and held her hand, "How many of these kids are your students?" He asked her quietly.

Emma chuckled and shook her head. "None. But there's so many I can't keep track."

"They're probably all thinking 'Oh. My. God. That's Miss P. She's on a date! Oh my god!' Or something like that," Will said doing his best impression of a teenage girl.

Emma laughed loudly and smacked his chest, "Stop it," She was quiet for a moment, "Do you really think this is a date?"

Will shrugged, "Sure, I bought you dinner, we watched a movie, we're holding hands and ice skating. I think this is a date. Do you?"

"Yeah," Emma answered quietly with a sweet smile, "It's getting a little crowded here. Do you mind if we head out?"

Will nodded, "Sure, where do you want to go?"

Emma shrugged and untied her skates, "You missed a lot of Jacob's life and him this weekend. I have some old photos if you want to look at those."

Will smile taking the skates back to the rental counter, "I'd love that," He held her hand and returned to the car. Emma drove home and Will still held her hand, "How do you think Jake will take the news of 'us'? If there is an 'us' right now. Is there an 'us'?" Will asked.

Emma glanced at him and smiled, "I'd say there's an 'us'. As for Jacob, I think he'd be over the moon. Having you close might actually help him perk up a bit. I haven't seen him smile much since he last saw you and it breaks my heart a bit."

Will looked down, "I can't help but feels like it's my fault."

Emma shook her head and gently squeezed her hand, "It's both of ours. _We're_ his parents. _We're_ in this together."

Will smiled and kissed her cheek, "I missed your encouragement." She pulled into her parking space in front of the apartment complex. They walked into her place and Emma headed to the living room. She sat on the floor and pulled out a few photo albums. Will sat next to her, "That's a lot of photos."

Emma nodded, "My mom really enjoyed taking photos of him while she watched him on the days I had to work or go to class. She gave me the full archive for Christmas a few years back," Emma gestured towards the numerous photo albums.

Will picked up the first one in the stack, "He was really cute," He flipped through pictures of Jake when he was a toddler and smiled when he read a series of pictures of three year old Jake constantly carrying around Jazzy the stuffed dog around.

Emma smiled, "Yeah, he really was. And he used to have this insanely curly hair too," She handed him a picture from when their son was two, "It's a big straighter now though."

Will chuckled at the photo. Jake was sitting in what appeared to be Emma's parents' kitchen. He was wearing his swim suit and was holding a bag of flour. Flour was surrounding him and was all over his face and hair. It had looked like it snowed in the room, "So troublemaker forever?" Will asked handing the photo back.

"Forever and always," Emma answered.

They kept looking and laughing at old pictures for hours. Will really wished he hadn't gone to New York. He wished he had stayed and fathered his child. He put the photo album down and looked at Emma, "Ems, what made you change your mind so quickly?"

"What do you mean?" Emma asked brushing a piece of hair out of her face.

"About us. This morning you said that you didn't want to rush into a relationship but then tonight you said that there was an 'us'. I'm confused,"

Emma took a deep breath, "I said that before you reminded me of what being in a relationship was like. We held hands. We watched a movie. We went ice skating. You bought me dinner. You held me last night when I fell asleep. You said you loved me. I said I loved you. We even kissed. I think it's safe to say that we're a couple."

Will's lips curled into a smile, "Really?"

Emma smiled and kissed him softly, "Really. But only if you want to be. I know you're still trying to figure out things between Holly and moving."

Will shook his head quickly, "No, this is exactly what I want. It doesn't matter to me that I live in New York. Well, it does a bit but that's not the point. I want to be apart of your life and Jake's."

Emma smiled and cuddled into his chest, "You don't know how long I waited for this moment."

Will smiled, "I love you, Ems."

"I love you too, Hun," Emma said quietly, "I wish you didn't have to leave so early. Jake is going to be upset that he missed you."

"Yeah, but he'll be happy once I move back here and that we're dating again," Will assured her.

"Dating? What are we teenagers?" Emma joked.

Will laughed, "What do you call it? Courting? What are we, 90?"

"Touche," Emma laughed. She yawned.

"Are you tired?" Will asked.

She shrugged, "It's almost one in the morning. I have the right to be, don't I?"

He wrapped his arms around her, "I'll be here when you wake up," Will softly kissed her head and leaned against the couch.

Emma grabbed a blanket off the couch and covered the two of them. She kissed his cheek and closed her eyes. Then, she fell asleep with her true love holding her.

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed it! It was a big chapter, length and event wise. I hope it satisfied you, my wonderful readers!**_

_**Please leave a review telling me what you think. They really do keep me going. I can't describe how excited I get when there's a new review!**_

_**Also, if you have ideas on what should happen next please leave a review or PM me. I'm open to ideas now (and I always have been!)**_


	11. Goodbyes (For Now)

_**Enjoy! Please R&R!**_

* * *

The next morning, Will woke up and gently removed himself from under Emma not wanting to wake her. He stood up and looked at her. She looked so peaceful. Will made his ay to the kitchen and began to make coffee. He was still processing what happened last night. First, Emma didn't want a relationship but then she did. He wanted a relationship with her and was glad it worked out but it was all very, very confusing.

While he was waiting for the coffee to brew, Will looked around the kitchen. It wasn't very big but it was enough for two people to use. He picked up the pad of sticky notes that was kepy by the phone and scribbled down a note for Emma to find later:

_Hey Ems, you're an amazing person. It's amazing what you've done with Jake all by yourself. I'm so lucky to have you in my life. I'm so lucky to have you as my girl. When you find this, I'll probably be back in the city and Jake will be home. Please tell him that I was here and about 'us'. Promise him that I'll be back as soon as I can to spend time with him. He'll probably listen to you better than me. I love you so much and I'll miss you bunches when I go home for a few weeks. Soon, I'll be here permanently. I love you, Will._

He stuck the note on the base of the bowl where she kept her keys by the door. He knew that she would find it when she left later that day to pick up Jake. The coffee maker quietly buzzed signaling that the brew was ready. He poured himself and Emma a mug each.

Emma sleepily walked in. She yawned and took a yogurt out of the fridge. Will smiled and kissed her cheek, "Good morning, Sleeping Beauty," He handed her a mug and sat at the table.

"Good morning," She said sweetly as she took a spoon out of the silverware drawer and joined him at the table, "How's you sleep?"

"Just great," Will said, "And you? I didn't wake you up, did I?"

Emma shook her head, "I slept just fine. The smell of coffee just kind of wakes me up in the morning."

Will smiled, "You're too cute," He looked at the time, "I should go within the next hour so I don't miss my train."

Emma blushed then quickly frowned, "When are you planning to come back?"

"Two weeks. By then I should have everything packed and my apartment should be on the market. I can move in with my parents until I figure everything out again," Will answered.

"Do you want to tell Jacob together?" Emma asked.

Will shrugged, "It doesn't matter to me. As long as he knows."

Emma smiled, "I can tell him tonight. He texted me last night telling me that the team made it to the semi-finals this morning and if they win they get to play this afternoon for the championship. Then they can go to Nationals."

"That's awesome! When's Nationals?" Will asked.

"In two weeks, over spring break, in New York," Emma said biting her lip.

"Tell me how he does and we can figure out a plan from there. I don't want to miss that," Will said, "He seems to have a lot of talent when it comes to the game."

Emma nodded, "He's been playing for years, ever since he could walk and bounce a ball at the same time. Do you remember Ken Tanaka from the football team? He was a year younger than me."

"I think I do," Will nodded, "Isn't he the gym teacher at McKinley now?"

Emma nodded, "Well during my senior year, I was having a tough time with the pregnancy and he reached out to me. We became really close and when Jacob was born he brought me my school work until I went back to school. Jacob used to call him Uncle Kenny until about fourth grade when Ken got married then he started calling him Mr. Tanaka or Coach. I don't know why. But, Ken is the one who got him into the game and helped him work his tail off."

"So was senior year hard with everything that happened?" Will asked the question that had been burning in his mind since he met Jake.

Emma nodded, "It was very hard. I missed a lot of school for appointments and fell behind on homework. I stuck with glee club though," She smiled, "We were at regionals when I went into labor."

Will smirked, "Did you guys win?"

"Of course!" Emma laughed, "They all called Jacob the good luck charm."

"Does Jake show any interest in music or theater?" Will asked. He hoped there was something he and Jake could bond over. Will wasn't that into sports with the exception of soccer and football. He had played both throughout middle school and high school.

"He's in the school band but only because it's mandatory," Emma answered after thinking about her answer for a little bit, "He chose to be a percussionist because it was easy."

"So he's not a musician," Will stated laughing.

"Exactly," Emma chuckled remembering all the digs her and Will used to take against the percussionists in the school band, "He took hip-hop classes last year and seemed to enjoy it. He was amazing at it too."

"Jake isn't taking them anymore?" Will asked.

Emma shook her head, "I had him choose between that or doing a second basketball season in the spring and summer. Obviously, he chose basketball."

Will nodded, "I should probably go," he looked at the time, "But I don't want to," He stood up and picked up his jacket. Emma stood up too and wrapped her arms around his neck then kissed him. He kissed her back and pulled her closer to him. He pulled away from the kiss ever so slightly, "I'm going to miss you," He pecked her lips softly, "And those amazing kisses you give me."

Emma kissed his nose, "I'll miss you too. Promise to call me when you get back home?"

Will nodded, "Of course I will. Tell me if you're coming to the city for Spring Break. If you aren't then I'll move back that week."

She smiled, "I can't believe that you're moving back to Lima. Three months ago, we weren't even talking."

"It's all so amazing," Will smiled, "I should really go," He kissed her again, "I love you."

"I love you too," She quickly hugged him tightly then kissed him one last time. Will opened the door to the apartment and blew her a kiss. He shut the door behind him and Emma stood there for a moment smiling at the door. Life seemed to be getting much better. She noticed a sticky note next to the door and read it, "He's too sweet," She said out loud to herself.

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed this! It was really just a filler chapter so the next chapter would make a little more sense. **_

_**Please leave a review to keep me thinking and writing, motivation is key!**_


	12. Telling Jake

_**Enjoy! **_

_**R&R!**_

* * *

Two weeks had passed since Will's surprise visit to Lima. It was now spring break for both Jake and Emma. This year, break was going to be spent in New York City. Jake's team ended up winning the state tournament in Cincinnati. Now they had Nationals to overcome.

"I thought you said Dad was moving to town this week?" Jake asked while in the car. Emma decided to drive them to the city and spend a few more days there instead of traveling with the whole team and staying for three days.

"He is," Emma answered, "but he isn't leaving until Tuesday after your final game."

"Jake's face lit up," He's coming to the games?" His mom had told him that his father was moving back to Lima the night he came home from states.

"He is," Emma began. Her cell phone started ringing and interrupted her, "Speak of the devil," She said winking at her son and answering her phone, "Hey Will," Jake watched her on the phone, "We're about an hour away," She nodded listening to her boyfriend on the other end, "I'll ask him," Emma covered the speaker with her palm, "How does dinner with Dad sound tonight?"

"Sounds awesome!" Jake replied enthusiastically.

"He said that sounds awesome," Emma said into the phone, "No I haven't told him," She shrugged, "It's a surprise," She laughed, "Yeah sure. I'll let you go. I'll have Jacob call you when we get close. Alright, bye."

"What's a surprise?" Jake inquired.

Emma chuckled and shook her head, "You'll find out later," She plugged her phone back into the charger.

"Someday I'll come up with a way of listening to both sides of a phone call," Jake stated. Emma rose an eyebrow at him, "I'm serious. Then it'll make keeping surprises from one impossible."

Emma laughed, "I could tell you now but it'd take the amazingness out of it."

"You can tell me. It doesn't have to be overly awesome. Just awesome," Jake said trying to get his mother to spill the secret.

"I'm not telling you, Jacob!" She laughed. He stuck his tongue out at her and she did the same in return. Both laughed and she ruffled his hair.

"Can I guess?" He asked, "You can tell me if I'm close."

She laughed and nodded, "You can guess. Maybe I'll tell you if you're close."

"Okay, hmmmm," Jake thought pretending to stroke an invisible beard.

Emma laughed, "You're a goofball,"

"Shh, let me think," He said waving his left hand at her, "We're moving to New York?"

Emma shook her head, "You wish."

Jake smiled lopsidedly, "Yeah, um you're pregnant?"

"Jacob William!" She laughed, "I am not pregnant nor do I plan to be anytime soon."

"Okay, okay. It was just a guess. Is Dad moving in with us?"

"I'll consider that one," Emma smiled, "We're almost to the bridge. Call you dad to let him know, kay?"

"Kay," Jake pulled out his phone and dialed his father's number.

* * *

The two arrived at Emma's sister's apartment and took their things to the room that they usually stayed in. "Ready to go?" Jake asked as he put his sweatshirt on.

Emma shook her head, "We aren't meeting him for another half hour and the restaurant isn't too far from here," Jake looked down. She smiled, "I know you're excited to see him. It's been awhile since you hung out with him."

"Yeah," Jake answered, "What'd you do when he came to Lima a few weeks ago?"

"Well," She began. How would she explain that she had a date with his father? Jake still didn't know that they were a couple and Emma planned to tell him that night at dinner with Will, "We just hung out. He came to school with me and hung out in the choir room then we went to dinner," She looked at Jake and he nodded, "He wanted to see you when you came home but his train left that morning," Emma picked up her purse and slipped on her Toms, "Ready to go?"

Jake laughed, "Mom, I just asked you that."

"Then come on," She smiled and shook her head. Together they walked towards the center of town, "What do you think of Dad moving closer to us?"

He shrugged, "It's cool. I'm happy that I can see him more. Maybe I'll start leaving you alone when I want to go to the gym," Jake joked. He knew it bugged his mother every Friday night when he begged to be taken to open gym.

"You can bug him into taking you now," Emma chuckled. She opened the door to the restaurant and followed Jake in.

"Hey," Will stood up and smiled.

"Hey Dad," Jake hugged him once they reached the table.

"Hey Bud," Will said, "Happy late birthday."

"Thanks," Jake said as he sat across from where Will was seated.

Emma smiled, "Hey," she sat down next to Will. He kissed her cheek, "How's packing been going?"

"I'm almost done. I just have a lot of clothing and movies to pack. Then I'll be done and able to move," Will said.

"When are you leaving?" Jake asked.

"Tuesday at the earliest," Will answered. He held Emma's hand under the table, "I don't want to miss any of the games this weekend," He smiled at Emma.

"I think we have a chance at the quarter finals," Jake said.

"Not first?" Emma asked confused.

"That school from Fort Wayne is amazing," Jake said, "It's going to be hard to beat them if we play them."

"You'll do fine," Emma assured him.

Will nodded, "Yeah. It won't be too bad once you get on the court," They ordered their food and talked until it came. After they are Will put his arm around Emma's chair, "Jake, when you first hung out with me, what did you tell me?"

"That I wanted you and mom to talk," Jake said.

Emma looked at Will and grinned. He smiled back, "Did you think it would happen?"

"Well you're talking to each other now," Jake said.

"But did you think Dad would move back to Lima?" Emma asked.

"Sure," Jake shrugged, "He told me it was because the show was over."

Will shook his head, "Jake, I'm moving back to be with you and your mother," Jake gave him a very confused look, "because we're in a relationship again."

Jake looked at them confused them smiled, "That kind of explained the hand holding."

Emma smiled, "I'm glad that this doesn't seem to bother you."

"Why would it? You're my parents. You two should be together," Jake said,

"That's exactly what I thought," Will said looking at Emma giving her an 'I told you so look'.

Emma laughed and lightly slapped his chest, "Jake needs to get to bed."

"What? No!" Jake said shaking his head.

"You have a game at nine tomorrow morning," Emma said. They walked out of the restaurant.

"Fine," Jake said, "See ya, Dad."

"See ya, bud," Will said ruffling his hair. He pecked Emma on the lips, "Love you. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow. Love you too," Emma said. Emma and Jake walked back to her sister's apartment. Emma had her arm around Jake's shoulders as they walked, "What do you think of Dad and I?"

"I'm happy about it," Jake said. He looked up and smiled, "We're kinda like a real family again."

Emma smiled, "Yeah, I guess so."

"Is he moving in?" He asked hopefully.

Emma chuckled and kissed the top of his head, "One step at a time, sweetheart."

* * *

_**Thank you for reading! I hope you're enjoying this. I have some great things planned with this story. I know it seems a little sucky currently but it'll pick up soon in a few chapters!**_

_**Please R&R. I haven't gotten many for this last chapter and I'd really like more!**_


	13. What About?

_**Enjoy chapter 12!**_

_**R&R!**_

* * *

"Jacob, come on," Emma said as she gently shook her son awake, "We need to leave soon."

Jake groaned and pulled a blanket over his head, "No we don't."

Emma chuckled, "Coach wants you there early to start drills."

He sat up. He had a very displeased look on his face, "It's only 7:30!"

"And you need to be there by 8:00," Emma said, "So, let's hustle!"

Jake rolled out of bed. He pulled his jersey on, "There. I'm ready," He had fallen asleep wearing his basketball shorts and was now ready to go.

Emma chuckled at the sight of her son. He never failed to amuse her with what he did or how he did it. His hair was sticking up in various directions and his jersey was wrinkled, "Go eat, champ. I need to get ready."

Jake ran off to his aunt's kitchen. Emma got dressed and did her makeup. While curling her hair she burnt her neck, "Dammit," Emma muttered under her breath. She put the no off curling iron down and reached for her make up bag to cover up the red line on her neck. She didn't up to be walking around New York City with a red mark that could be misinterpreted as other things.

Emma walked into the kitchen. Jake and Natalie's boyfriend were making, or attempting, pancakes. When Emma came in she saw batter all across the island in the center of the kitchen. She looked at both of the men in the room. Each had flour on their face and batter all over them. Both of them laughed. Emma was about to questions what they were doing then stopped herself, "I don't want to even know," She joined her sister at the table picking up a cup of coffee on her way.

Natalie laughed, "I tried stopping them."

"He better not be getting anything on that jersey of his," Emma said shaking his head.

"I'm not!" Jake assured her while flipping his own pancake. He put a stack on a paper plate then sat with his mom and aunt.

"You might have to bring those with us. We're leaving in five," Emma said finishing her cup of coffee.

Jake shoved two more in his mouth, "Done," he said with a mouth full of pancakes.

"That's gross, Jacob," Both Natalie and Emma said. He shrugged and ran to get his sweatshirt, basketball bag and shoes.

"We'll be back later," Emma said standing up.

"Good luck Jake!" Travis, Natalie's boyfriend, called into the hall.

Emma picked up her keys and purse, "Let's roll," They walked to her car and drove to the sports complex where many tournament games were happening, "Nervous?" Emma asked her son who was watching the cityscape pass by.

Jake shrugged, "A little."

"It's okay to be, hun," Emma said giving him a warm smile. She pulled up in front of the complex, "I'll meet you in there. I need to find a parking spot."

Jake hopped out of the car, "Alright," He ran up the front steps into the building.

Emma drove a few blocks to a parking garage. She met up with Will on the walk back, "Good Morning," He said giving her a soft kiss. He held her hand, "How's your morning been so far?"

She smiled and kissed him back, "It's just fine. We both had a slow start. Jacob is already with the team running drills and such," They stopped at a coffee shop on the way. Will pulled out his wallet to pay but Emma stopped him, "I've got it. You paid for dinner last night."

"Alright," He replied putting it away, "but tonight I'm treating you to dinner again."

Emma chuckled, "Fine by me. Maybe we can get to finishing that packing you have left."

"Deal," Will nodded and handed her her cup of coffee. They continued to walk together, "Was Jake pumped today?"

She shrugged, "I wouldn't necessarily say pumped but he seemed excited. Actually, he seemed nervous."

"He'll do fine," Will said.

"I know that. He gets nervous before almost every game though," She said. Will opened the door for her as they approached the building then followed her in, "What a gentleman you are," Emma smiled then kissed his cheek. Will smiled and followed her in. Emma looked at the map on the wall, "The boys are on the second floor," They walked upstairs together.

"You've been doing this for two years now?" Will asked watching Jake and his teammates run laps and warm up.

"Yep," Emma said, "You get used to the chaos of it all. Just pay attention to our court and our ball and the other whistles in the room won't confuse you."

Will chuckled and shook his head, "I'm lost already."

Jake helped his team get to the semi-finals which were the next day. "Hey Mom," Jake ran up to his parents who met him in the hallway after the quarter final game, "Can I stay with the team tonight?" Emma thought for a second, "Please? I have clothes in my basketball bag so you don't have to worry about me getting everything."

"Alright," Emma said agreeing with her son. She handed him some money, "I'll meet you here in the morning."

He hugged her, "Thanks Mom!" He hugged Will, "See ya," Jake ran to meet up with his teammates.

"Love you!" Emma called after him then laughed and turned to Will, "I swear as he gets older separation gets harder."

Will put his arm around her shoulders and began to walk with her out of the building, "That's only because you two have been the dynamic duo since forever."

Emma nodded, "But now it's just the two of us tonight."

"That's alright with me," He kissed her cheek, "I don't mind spending time with just you."

Emma smiled. They began to walk back to the parking garage together so Emma could drive them to Will's apartment to finish the rest of the packing. The sky was getting gray and clouds were clumping together overhead. Drops started falling from the sky so it seemed to be a light sprinkle. She looked up, "We should hurry up. It looks like a storm is coming."

Will shrugged, "We'll make it in time." Will was wrong. Within a matter of minutes the light sprinkle became a light rain then it got heavier and heavier.

Emma pulled her hood over her head, "It looks like we won't," She laughed.

"Here," Will said taking off his jacket and putting it on her shoulders, "I'd prefer that I got wet and cold rather than you."

Emma pulled the jacket tighter around her shoulders covering her face slightly with the jacket. She inhaled his scent and smiled, "Thanks," She got up on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek, "We're only a few blocks away though."

Will smirked, "Do you want to test a scientific method?"

"What?" She looked at him confused.

"Well," Will chuckled, "this is going to make me seem like a little teenager again if I suggest it but do you think you get wetter when you run through the rain or walk through it?"

"Hmm," Emma thought for a second handing him his jacket back, "Walk," She took hold of his hand, "Let's go," She ran ahead through the rain pulling him with her. Together they ran all the way back to the parking garage. They stopped just outside of Emma's car. Emma laughed looking at Will who was soaked, "You're," She pecked his lips, "Soaked."

Will laughed and ran his hands over his hair trying to get the excess water out of it, "You are too," He opened the driver's side door for her to slide into then he ran over to the passenger's side and got in, "I have some extra clothing at my place if you want to wear that. Holly left some stuff when she moved. Or we could stop at your sister's place so you can pick up stuff. Your choice, you're the driver."

Emma shook her head, "Always thinking of a plan," She put the key into the ignition and pulled out of the parking garage, "Let's just head to your place. I don't really want to explain to my sister as to why I'm all wet and you're with me," She parked outside Will's apartment building and Will led her inside showing her the way to the apartment he'd lived in for almost fourteen years.

He handed her a t-shirt, "You can look through one of those boxes over there," He pointed to four boxes stacked next to the bathroom door, "I think there's a pair of sweatpants that'll fit you," She nodded and made her way to the bathroom to change. Will took off his soggy longsleeve underarmor shirt and pulled on one of his old football shirts from high school. "Hey, Em?" He called down the hall from the kitchen.

"Yeah?" She called back walking out of the bathroom pulling her still wet hair into a ponytail.

"What do you want to do for dinner?" He asked, "I don't think either of us look presentable to go out to a nice restaurant and Jake mentioned that you didn't really like McDonalds or anything like that."

"Uh, yeah," She smiled on the inside. He knew her better than she thought he did, "I can run to the store and cook something for us."

Will held up a finger, "I think I have stuff for us to eat if you really want to cook," He walked to the cupboard next to the fridge and pulled out two packs of ramen noodles and a container of easy-mac, "The feast of college students. Bet you didn't live like this for very long, huh?"

Emma laughed, "I lived that way for almost nine months. I craved ramen noodles more than anything while I was pregnant," She took the two packages out of his hands and took a saucepan and two bowls out of a box labeled 'dishes', "I haven't had these in years,"

"So, I'm guessing we're dining in tonight?" Will said taking two beers out of the fridge setting them both on the counter.

Emma nodded and boiled the noodles in the pan then separated them into two bowls. She handed him a bowl and sat with him on the couch. They had been eating for a few minutes and Will was almost done. "Slow down. You're gonna choke." Emma laughed.

"How do you feel about more kids?" Will blurted out.

Emma looked at him dumbfounded. "Uh," She was very caught off guard by his question, "What do you mean by _more_ kids?"

Will shrugged, "You, know, a little brother or sister for Jake. One that we can raise together."

Emma shook her head, "I don't know if I'm ready for that yet."

"Come on, Ems. Jake is twelve now. How can you not be ready?" Will asked her putting his bowl down and picking up his beer.

"It's harder to be a mother than you think," She said taking a sip from her beer bottle, "I don't think I can afford another either. I'm just barely getting by as it is."

"You wouldn't be on your own though. You'd have me," Will assured her.

Emma shook her head, "How do I know that though? I've seen you three times in the past twelve years. We barely know each other anymore."

"I think we know each other better than we think we do," Will said. He scooted closer to her on the couch and rubbed her back, "I know I'd never leave you again no matter the city, job or woman."

Emma looked at him, "You're the sweetest man I've ever met, you know that? And I'd love to have another child with you but I'm not ready for that responsibility yet," She kissed his cheek.

Will smiled, "I know I am. I'd love to have another child with you and be an actual parent. I know it's too late to help raise Jake now but when the time is right, we can make it work," He pulled her closer to him and kissed the top of her head, "I love you, babe."

"I love you too," She said quietly and kissed him on the lips. She closed her eyes and curled up next to him. That night, they finished packing up the rest of his boxes to be shipped the next day before the big games or to be packed in Emma's car for her to bring back to Lima with her. Emma stayed in his apartment that night after having a third beer with him and staying late talking and packing.

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review on what you think and what you want to happen in future chapters!**_

_**R&R! And thank you for reading!**_


	14. That's How You Start Summer

_**Hello there! Enjoy this new chapter. R&R!**_

* * *

Will had been living in Lima for almost three months now. It was the end of June. Emma was off of work for the month of July and Jake was out of school for the summer. He and Emma had agreed to live separately until they built their relationship more. He lived at his parents' house and stayed in his old room, the same one that he and Emma used to hang out in while they were in high school. Will spent a lot of time at Emma's apartment though. He even tried to spend as much time with Jake since it was the summer and he was now home all the time probably driving his mother insane.

Will had come home to his parents' during spring break before Emma and Jake had returned from their trip to the city. His parents were far beyond surprised when he told them about Jake. He had mentioned that he had reconnected with Emma over Christmas when she came back to visit her sister but they just assumed that the story stopped there. Will brought Jake over to his grandparents' house one day so they could give Emma the weekend to herself. Will parked his old, rusted, blue picked up truck in front of the garage that was detached from the main house. Jake hopped out and Will got out pulling the duffel bag out of the back.

"This is where you grew up?" Jake asked looking around the well established neighborhood. The house was along the border of the neighborhood green area that had two tennis courts and a large black top with a few basketball hoops on it and hopscotch boards painted on. On the far edge was a playground with little kids running around it. Bike racks were placed in various spots in the large green space. "It looks awesome!" He exclaimed who had lived in an apartment almost his entire life and was used to skating or biking down the street to play in someone's yard.

Will nodded, "From the age of three onward. Although most of this was just grass when I still lived here. All of this is still fairly new my dad said," He started to walk to the staircase behind the garage that led to his room, "My parents are home too right now by the way. And I have to say, they're overly excited to meet you."

"Really?" Jake asked as Will opened the door.

"Yeah," Will said, "They've always wanted grandkids I guess. They've never told me that though."

Jake laughed, "But aren't they like mad that it's been twelve years?"

"Nah," Will shook his head, "But we should get over there. They really want to meet you," He stated again throwing his keys on his bedside table and ruffling Jake's messy hair. He jogged over to the main house and Jake followed him.

Will's parents were inside the air conditioned house. Will's father was sitting in his armchair across from the television with his glasses on and was reading the latest issue of 'News Report'. His mother was in the kitchen cleaning and watching her usual lunch time soap operas. Will opened the glass sliding door that led into the house and Jake stayed close behind him suddenly becoming very shy. Meeting new people wasn't exactly something Jake liked or was good at even if they were his grandparents.

"Will! I thought I heard that old pick up of yours pull in. Really sweetheart, it's time to replace the old thing. It's going to rust through eventually," Mrs. Schuester entered from the kitchen and hugged her son.

Will hugged her back laughing, "I'm not trading in my truck quite yet," He moved out of the way, "This is Jake by the way,"

"Uh, hi," Jake said quietly and waved.

"Oh, Will," She said in awe of him, "He looks just like you!" She hugged her grandson, "Charlie, come here now! The stocks can wait!"

Will laughed and shook his head. His mother was a little over dramatic, you could say, when it came to exciting events for her. Charlie Schuester walked in and clapped Will on the back, "Hey son," He gave Jake a nod, "You must be Jake. Your dad's been talking a lot about you. Your mother too."

Jake looked at Will like 'seriously?' and nodded at his grandfather, "Yes sir. The one and only."

"You must be hungry. Both of you!" Mrs. Schuester said.

Will shook his head, "We stopped to get lunch already. I was just about to take him to the basketball courts. We need to get that three-point down by December and it isn't easy," Will said nudging Jake gently in the side.

"You mentioned he was quite the ball player. How was last season?" Mr. Schuester asked.

"Third place at Nationals this spring," Jake answered confidently. Sports was something he was comfortable talking about with almost anyone. Will nodded and they were able to escape the conversation. Jake skateboarded alongside Will who walked to the basketball courts that were across the green space of the neighborhood.

_**Meanwhile at the Pillsbury Apartment...**_

Emma walked out of the bathroom for what felt like the hundredth time that morning. She carried a damp washcloth with her. Collapsing onto the couch, she put the washcloth on her forehead. She pulled out her phone:

"_What are the chances I get the flu the weekend before we all go to mom and dad's beach house?"_ Emma hit send sending the text to her older sister.

_"That sucks. Need me to grab you anything? Trav and I are about an hour away from Lima."_ Natalie replied almost instantly.

_"I'll just get off my lazy butt and go to the store myself. I see no point in eating anything even though I'm starving. I can't hold anything down."_ Emma texted back.

_"Should I take Jake to mom and dad's so you can have a quiet house?"_ Natalie asked.

_"Will has him for the weekend."_ Emma stated through her text. _"Though, I wish Will was here to take care of me or somebody."_

_"Ha, I know the feeling. I'm having Travis drop me off as soon as we get to town. I'll take care of you until you feel better."_ Natalie offered knowing her little sister wouldn't turn it down.

_"Thanks sis, I owe you one."_ Emma said. She put her phone down and turned on the television. Of course, MTV was on. She must've been watching Teen Wolf or Jersey Shore the night before like she normally did when she didn't feel the best. Teen Mom was on. Emma was able to relate to it well seeing as she was in those girls' position at one point but she thanked the lord that she didn't have to deal with as much baby-daddy drama then. All she had to do was deal with it all now.

"Hello?" Emma said as she picked up her ringing phone, "Hey sweetheart. How's the parentals?"

"Not bad, actually," Will laughed on the other end, "I just wanted to see how you were feeling."

"Bleh," Emma said plainly, "I'm sick and nothing's changed."

"Do you need anything? I can come over if you need me to," Will said willingly.

Emma smiled. She could hear Jake in the background shout and rejoice when he made a basket. "Nat's coming in about an hour. You have fun with Jake and enjoy your guy time."

"Alright, call me, though, if you need anything. Even if it's a hug," Will said smiling, "I love you."

"I love you too," Emma said then she ended the call. She scrolled through her phone's applications then stopped at the calendar. It was June 30th. It was almost July, the hottest month in Lima, Ohio. "Oh, crap."

_"Nat, I need you to pick something up."_ Emma texted urgently.

_"Sure, what is it?"_ Natalie replied asking.

_"A pregnancy test. Maybe two just to be safe."_ Emma said.

_"... Alright. Questioning will happen later,"_ Natalie replied.

Emma tossed her phone across the couch and covered her face with a pillow. She closed her eyes and pressed a hand against her forehead that still had the cold washcloth on it. It'd been two, almost three, months since her last period. Eight weeks since she'd slept with someone. A week since she'd had flu symptoms. All the same things happened when she was pregnant with Jake.

Emma laid on the couch and watched MTV for the time being while she waited for her older sister to get to her apartment. There was a knock, "It's open!" Emma called still staring at the television.

Natalie let herself in, "You don't seriously think that you're pregnant again, Em. Do you? Aren't you on birth control or something?" She walked over to her little sister who was on the couch and handed her a walgreens bag.

"It's all the same things that happened the last time I thought I was then it turned out I was," Emma shook her head, "No, Will and I really only did things once since we got back together. We used protection."

Natalie shook her head, "You said that last time, Emma!"

Emma sat up, "I know I did! What else would I say?" She covered her hands with her face, "There's no way I can support a second child if I am. There's no way."

Natalie stopped her pacing for a moment, "What would Will say?"

Emma shook her head, "I don't even want to think about it. I think he'd flip out like Dad did last time. Just without all the yelling," She took a deep breath, "He actually wanted to have another kid. We already talked about it too. He said I wouldn't be all alone again like I was with Jacob."

Natalie sighed and pulled Emma up off the couch, "You're taking these tests then talking to him as soon as you can."

"B-," Emma began.

"No," Natalie cut her off, "Jake can live without being with his dad on their brocation or whatever because you need to talk to him about possibly another child."

"Dammit, Natalie," Emma mumbled, "I really appreciate it when you're bossy and kick my ass into gear but right now isn't the time." Emma took the pregnancy tests and sat on the edge of the tub waiting for the results. Her phone's alarm buzzed. She tapped the off button on the timer and picked up both of the tests. Each had a small purple, '+', in the center. Emma's jaw dropped and she put both sticks down. "Oh. My. God."

Natalie knocked at the door, "Emma, what do they say?" She opened the door and saw her sister's expression. "Oh my god, Emma," She slowly approached her and gave her little sister a gentle hug.

"I honestly didn't think it would be positive," Emma said shaking her head, "Another kid," She muttered to herself. She hugged Natalie back.

"I'll just leave you be. Let you think for a while," Natalie said standing up from her seat on the tub, "I'll be in the living room."

Emma sat on the floor in front of the toilet and gingerly put both hands on her stomach looking down at it. "I can't believe it." She shook her head and a year trickled down her cheek. She picked up her phone and dialed Will's number.

"Hey babe," Will answered, "How're you feeling?"

Emma sniffled and wiped her tears away, "I need to talk to you. Like as soon as possible."

"Ems, what's wrong?" Will said. He could tell she was crying.

"I just need to talk to you. Without Jacob," Emma said anxiously.

"Is it okay if I come for dinner? My parents won't mind having some one-on-one time with Jake," Will said.

Emma nodded, "That sounds great," she dabbed her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Hey Ems, I love you. You know that right? And I hate hearing and seeing you cry. Can you tell me what's wrong?"

Emma shook her head, "I can't tell you now. I will later," She sighed, "I should probably let you go," She sniffled again, "I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart," Will finished the conversation and ended the call.

Emma set her phone down and walked out of the bathroom. "You did not just tell him you were pregnant over the phone. Did you?" Natalie said from her spot on the couch.

"What? No!" Emma said walking into the kitchen, "I called him to tell him that he needed to come over," She pulled a bottle of water out of the fridge, "I think I can take care of myself now. You don't need to stay a play nurse on me."

Natalie chuckled and picked up her purse, "Well, I guess I'll leave then," She stood up and walked over to her sister to give her a hug, "Keep me posted when you go to the doctor. I want to know about my little niece or nephew. I'll see you at the beachhouse. You're still going, right?"

"I'm not missing the beach house. That's the best part of summer," Emma said assuring her sister that she wouldn't let a pregnancy get in the way of a vacation at the beach.

Natalie laughed, "Alright, I'm gonna go now."

"Thanks, Nat," Emma said. She walked over to the hutch where they kept the phone books and whatnot. She pulled out a phone book and flipped through the yellow pages. She dialed her OBGYN's number.

"Hello, Dr. Wu's office. How may I help you?" The perky receptionist said on the other end.

"Hi," Emma said trying to sound somewhat enthusiastic, "I'd like to make an appointment with Dr. Wu."

"Alright, name and how many weeks along please?"

"Emma Pillsbury and I don't know. This is a first appointment," Emma answered unsure.

"Not a problem," The receptionist answered, "How does Monday morning at ten sound?"

"That sounds fine. Thank you," Emma said then she hung up. She took a sip of her water then looked at the time. It was almost five-thirty and Will would be there soon. She pulled out a pot and began to boil the water. Emma walked to the cabinet and took out a box of pasta. She wasn't very hungry but she knew she had to eat.

Will walked into the apartment, "Hey," He made his way into the kitchen.

Emma spun around, "Hey," She walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"What's up? You sounded upset when we talked earlier," Will asked brushing some hair out of her face.

Emma gulped, "I-I'll tell you after dinner. It should be ready soon." She drained the water from the pasta and they ate together at the counter. Will talked about how he and Jake spent their day together. Emma sat and listened to him. She liked that Will was making such an effort to be a good father maybe she really had nothing to worry about when it came to doing it all alone again.

Emma just picked at her food the whole time they talked. She still wasn't very hungry and didn't want to trigger anything. _How am I going to tell Will this?_ She thought to herself. She took her plate to the sink and took Will's for him too. Will sat on the couch and Emma sat beside him her legs rested across his lap. "What did you want to talk about?" Will asked rubbing her legs.

Emma nodded, "I don't know how to say it," She admitted. She sighed and rested her head against the back of the couch, "Do you remember what we did when Jake was with his friends and I came over to help you pack over Spring Break?"

Will nodded and smiled, "That was a pretty good night, Ems."

She gave him a soft and small smile, "It was but," She took a deep breath and groaned. She swung her legs off his lap and sprinted towards the bathroom. The contents of her stomach were emptied into the toilet. Will rushed after her and kneeled behind her holding her hair back and rubbing her back. She stood up with a disgusted look on her face and brushed her teeth.

Will stood up and leaned against the wall across from the bathroom mirror, "I hate seeing you like this."

"Get used to it," Emma grumbled, "I'm going to be like this for a little while longer."

"What're you talking about?" Will asked her confused. He knew the flu shouldn't last that long.

Emma spun around and leaned against the sink. Her arms were crossed across her stomach. She glanced up at him then looked back down at her stomach, "I'm pregnant," She said very softly, "I didn't know how to tell you."

She looked back up at him. His expression was certainly shocked. Will stood there with his jaw dropped, "A-Are you sure?" He managed to sputter out, "I thought we were waiting a while you said. A long while."

Emma nodded, "I'm sure."

Will shook his head still dumbfounded and hugged her, "I can't believe it," He kissed her forehead then rested his against hers looking down at her stomach, "How do you feel about this?"

"Scared," Emma said. Her voice was still quiet and she could feel the tears in her eyes, "I don't think I can do it again."

"You're keeping it right?" Will asked.

She nodded, "I don't have the heart to give my child up for adoption," She buried her face in his chest beginning to sob quietly.

Will rested his chin on top of her head and stroked her hair letting her cry. If it was hard on her now he could only imagine how hard it was thirteen years ago. "Shhh, Ems, sweetie. It'll be alright." He led her out of the bathroom and sat her down on the couch. He kneeled in front of her, "I'm scared too. I have no idea what I'm doing. I don't know what to do with a baby. I don't know how to be a father."

"You're doing great with Jacob. He looks up to you," Emma assured him carefully wiping her tears away.

"Jake's different. He's older now," Will said. He sat on the couch next to her and rubbed her back, "It's going to be alright, sweetheart," He kissed her temple.

"But what if it's not?" She looked at him, "What if I can't support a second child being a single mother?"

Will shook his head, "Don't be like that. You know I'll be by your side the whole time even if things get tough."

Emma leaned against him, "I just wish this happened later," She covered her tear stained face with her hands, "I don't even know how to tell Jacob about all this. I can talk about anything with teenagers and give them advice from break ups to pregnancies but I can't handle this," She sighed, "What's wrong with me?"

Will shook his head and rubbed her back some more, "Nothing's wrong with you. You're just feeling overwhelmed. That feeling will go away soon I think. You'll warm up to the idea of a new baby around. Right now, we need to focus on keeping you and the baby healthy though."

"I know," She kissed his cheek, "You always have the right things to say even when I don't know what's happening."

He smirked, "I know."

"I made an appointment for Monday morning. Can you come with me?" She asked him.

"Of course I will," Will smiled. He put a hand on her stomach, "I'd love to see the little peanut that's growing inside of you."

Emma smiled and gave him a soft kiss on the lips, "I love you."

"I love you too," He kissed her back and held her close. So many thoughts were running through his head. New baby. New job. He's still getting used to being a father to an eleven year old. His girlfriend is pregnant. And so much more. Will knew he needed to stay calm so Emma would. He also knew that this was the time for him to do some growing up and needed to prepare to take some major steps in his life.

* * *

**_And that's all for now folks! I promise I'll try to update ASAP!_ **

_**I'm going to be sticking in this time area for a little while so if you have any ideas for summer activites for the little family please let me know!**_

**_Please leave a review telling me what you think!_**

**_Thank you!_**


	15. It's All So Real

_**Quick updates are good, right? Alright, well here you go! Enjoy and R&R!**_

* * *

Jake groaned and sat up, "But it's like 8:12. Why are we leaving so early? I know Mom doesn't want to be up this early."

"Mom needs to be somewhere later and I thought we all could have breakfast together," Will said tossing Jake a shirt, "In the meantime, just wake up. I don't expect you to be perky like she is in the morning."

Jake laughed. He knew no one who was perky in the morning. He jumped off the bed then pulled on the shirt his dad threw him, "Okay, now I'm ready," Jake looked at his dad who was buttoning up his shirt, "Why are you wearing a nice shirt? It's just breakfast."

"Because I have somewhere I need to be afterwards and I'm not wearing one of my ripped up muscle shirts there," Will said picking up his car keys then smoothing out his hair.

Jake rolled his eyes, "I'm sure Mom wouldn't mind if you wore that shirt."

Will looked at him and bit his lip laughing, "Just get in the car bud," Jake jogged to the car and Will met him there.

"Where are we going?" Jake asked as they pulled out of the driveway.

"To breakfast," Will answered.

"Yeah, but where?" Jake asked again.

Will laughed, "You ask a lot of questions, you know that?" He shook his head, "Just to your apartment. Mom said she would make breakfast."

Jake nodded, "Do you think you and my mom are ever going to get married?" Will looked at him, "I'm serious! You two talk all the time and go out all the time. You're always at our place."

Will shrugged, "I don't know. When the time is right and we have everything worked out."

"And that is...?" Jake said urging him to keep going.

Will chuckled, "Don't rush us, Jake," He pulled into a parking space in front of the apartment complex and Jake got out of the car then walked to his apartment. He let himself in and Will followed after him.

"MOM WE'RE HOME!" Jake yelled through the apartment.

"Okay!" Emma called from her room. She walked up still putting her hair into a messy bun and gave Will a look that said 'ugh'. Will gave her a sympathetic look and nodded knowing what she was talking about. She gave Jake a quick hug and kissed the top of his head then she pecked Will on the cheek, "How was the guys' weekend, Jacob?"

Jake nodded and sat on one of the barstools at the counter, "It was pretty awesome. Dad and I worked on my three-point shot all weekend."

"How's that coming along?" Emma asked as she took the bowl of pancake batter out of the fridge.

"I've almost got it. The spin on the ball is a little off though. It's nothing I can't fix," Jake said shrugging.

Will walked to the coffee pot and poured himself a cup, "Oh pancakes!" He said leaning over Emma's shoulder and stuck his finger in the bowl taking a taste.

Emma lightly smacked his hand, "Uh-uh, Will. Sit," She said pointing to the stool next to Jake, "You're causing trouble."

Will laughed and kissed her cheek obeying her order. Emma made the pancakes and sat with the boys. Will and Jake chewed on pancakes while Emma stuck with her yogurt still feeling a little queasy but a little better. When they were finishing eating, Emma took the plates to the sink and put her yogurt container in the trash. She sat next to Will and across from Jake. "So, Jacob. Did Dad tell you that I was sick this weekend?"

Jake nodded, "Yeah. That's why he came over Saturday so he could take care of you while Aunt Nat saw Nana and Gramps."

Emma nodded, "Sweetheart, I'm pregnant..."

"What? How?!" Jake exclaimed. His eyes were wide and shifting between his parents.

"Um, I'm pretty sure I signed that permission slip for that class..." Will snorted from the other side of Emma. Emma elbowed Will in the side to get him to stop laughing even though she had began laughing herself. She gathered herself once again, "How do you feel about this?"

"I mean it's awesome and stuff but seriously?" Jake asked.

Will nodded, "We're serious, Jake."

"So, I'm not going to be an only child anymore?" Jake asked.

"No," Emma said shaking her head.

"Is Dad moving in?" He asked looking at the both of them.

Emma looked at Will and they exchanged looks, "We haven't really talked about the small details yet."

"Well when are you at least having the baby?" Jake asked. He was getting frustrated with the lack of answers his parents, who had just dropped a load of bricks onto him, were giving him.

Will put his hand up, "Jake, chill. We don't know yet. We're going to the doctor in a little bit to find out."

"We're still going to the beach house right? I don't want to miss out on the beach house," Jake said quickly.

Emma chuckled, "We are not missing the beach house this year," She looked at Will, "Dad's coming with us this year too," Will nodded. Emma stood up and approached Jake giving him a hug, "You're still going to be my baby though, Jacob. You're my little boy even though you're almost a teenager," She kissed his head and gave him a smile.

Jake smiled back, "Yeah, I know," He hugged her back, "Love you, Mom."

"I love you too, Sweetie," Emma said. She looked at the time, "Crap, we're gonna be late," She picked up her purse and slipped on her sandals, "Dad and I should be back before lunch. Can you get started on packing?"

"When are we leaving? You told me not until Friday," Jake said confused.

"We might go down a bit earlier since the weather's nice," Emma said giving him a friendly wink. Jake pumped his fist in the air. Will stood up and ruffled his hair then took Emma's hand leading her to the car. Emma sat in the passenger's seat while Will took the wheel.

"He took that well," Will said starting the car.

Emma shook her head and stared out the window, "He was upset about it. I could tell."

Will shook his head, "He was okay with it, Ems. Like us, he's still processing it."

"But he just looked so upset when I told him. And when I said that we weren't sure if you were moving in, he looked so mad at us," Emma closed her eyes and rested her head against the back of the car seat.

Will reached over and began rubbing her arm, "You did nothing wrong," He stopped at a stoplight and turned to her kissing her lips lightly, "It's funny because in high school, you were the one always keeping me calm. Now it seems the roles have reversed."

Emma gave him a soft smile and he started driving again once the light turned green. She sighed, "Maybe because I wasn't pregnant and hormonal then," She mumbled looked out at the passing scenery again. She was quiet for a bit and looked at Will, "What are we going to do about all this?"

Will shrugged, "What do you want to do?"

"Have the baby and not raise it on my own with another kid to look after," Emma admitted. She had been thinking about it since Saturday night.

"I can promise you that you won't be alone after this baby is born," Will said giving her a small smile, "What about us? Do you want me to move in?"

Emma nodded, "Of course I do, I want to wait until the time is right though. I don't want to rush things more and cause more problems than we already have," Will nodded and pulled into the parking lot of the doctor's office. Emma took a deep breath, "Let's go see our baby," She gave him a small smile. This time around she actually felt more anxious and nervous about having a second child but she just couldn't put her finger on it. She had assumed it was the pressure of two lives to look after. Will assuring her that he was there for her, Jake and the baby eased her nerves.

Will got out of the car and opened her door for her taking her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. Together, they walked into the office waiting room. Emma approached the front desk, "Emma Pillsbury here for an appointment at 10 o'clock with Dr. Wu," Emma said. The receptionist nodded and handed her a clipboard instructing her to fill out the appropriate paperwork and that they would be called back shortly. Emma sat down in a chair and Will sat beside her watching her fill out the lengthy questionnaire.

The nurse called the couple back. Emma sat up on the examination table and the doctor put the cool blue jelly on her abdomen. He moved the wand around the jelly until a clear picture came up on the screen.

"And here is the heartbeat," Dr. Wu said turning up the volume on the monitor.

Will was sitting next to Emma in a chair holding her hand. He had a big dopey smile on his face when the baby came onto the screen. He kissed her hand. Emma looked at the screen too and ran her hand through his curls, "That's our baby," She said softly. Tears were welling up in her eyes.

Will nodded, "The little sea monkey," Emma laughed.

"It looks like you're about ten weeks along. That means you still have a few more weeks of the morning sickness," Dr. Wu stated.

"Great," Emma mumbled.

"You're estimated due date is about late February," Dr. Wu continued. Both nodded. The jelly was wiped off of Emma and she was handed pictures from the ultrasound.

Will gave her a kiss as they walked back out to the car, "That was exciting."

Emma nodded still looking at the picture, "This all still seems so surreal," She reached up and kissed him one more time before getting into the car, "But I'm still excited about it," Just like when she was pregnant the first time, the first ultrasound and first picture of the baby made her feel more comfortable with the idea that she was having a child.

They drove home and came back to the apartment. Jake was walking around with his headphones on eating a bowl of cereal. Emma looked at Will and mouthed, "teenager," then laughed.

Jake noticed them and took his headphones off, "Hey,"

"Hey," Will said, "Whatcha doin?"

"Packing," Jake answered.

"Where's your bag?" Emma asked looking around the living room that was still the same as she left it an hour ago.

"In my room," Jake said putting another spoonful of cereal in his mouth, "I got hungry."

"I can see that," Emma put her purse down and walked to the fridge pulling out materials for a sandwich, "Finish up packing so I know what I have to wash for tomorrow."

"Who all's going this year?" Jake asked leaning against the counter. The Pillsbury Beach House was a huge family reunion every year. There was always Emma and her siblings, Anthony and Natalie, then their parents and every once in awhile there would be an aunt or uncle that came or one of the older cousins and their kids who were much younger than Jake.

"I think Uncle Anthony and his girlfriend, Aunt Nat and Trav, then Cousin Nick and his kids, Nana and Gramps," Emma answered, "There may be more though. I have no clue," It was always a crazy week or two there. The house was huge and was able to hold the usual twenty or so Pillsbury family members in one house.

"I don't think I've been to that house since the summer before my junior year," Will said reminiscing.

Emma nodded, "It hasn't really changed except for maybe the carpets," She laughed and ate her sandwich.

* * *

That Wednesday the little family piled into Emma's car. Jake sat in the back most of the time listening to music or reading a book while Will and Emma sat in the front together talking and laughing. "Hey Jacob," Emma waved into the back seat getting his attention.

He slipped his headphones off, "What's up?"

"Want to sit in the front with Dad? I want to lay down for a bit," Emma offered.

Jake nodded, "Sure."

Emma climbed over the seat into the back then Jake climbed into the front. Emma laid down in the back and took a short nap. Jake hooked his phone up to the radio and played his music for him and Will to listen to trying to keep it quiet so he didn't wake his mother.

Will turned the radio really low, "Ok, I need to ask you something, Bud."

"Go ahead," Jake said putting his phone in the cup holder and looking at his dad.

"How do you feel about the new baby coming?" He asked his son.

Jake shrugged, "It's cool I guess. I'm happy for you and Mom."

Will nodded, "That's what I thought you would say," He smiled, "You know how you asked when Mom and I were getting married?"

"Sure," Jake said.

"I have the ring. How should I propose to her?" Will said.

* * *

_**What'd you think? It was sort of a filler chapter. The next one is too but please keep reading because some big things may or may not happen! **_

_**Keep leaving reviews and giving me ideas that you think should happen. I love hearing them!**_

_**R&R!**_


	16. (some of) Vacation

_**Hello there! Enjoy, R&R!**_

* * *

It took seven hours in all to get to the beach house in Virginia Beach. Will pulled the car into the driveway and helped unload bags from the car. Emma was bombarded by her cousins' kids who loved it when she visited. Jake was the second oldest kid there. He was two years younger than his mother's cousin Andrew. Jake ran off to play football on the beach with Emma's cousins while Will and Emma went into the house to say hi to everyone.

"Emma!" Two little girls cheered as her and Will walked into the kitchen. They were her cousin Nick's two daughters. Kaleigh was five and Tori was four. They hugged Emma's legs then sat back at their seats continuing to color.

Emma chuckled as they hugged her, "You two are getting soo big!" She looked at WIll and smiled, "Can you two say hi to Will?"

"Hi!" Tori said waving at him.

"Emma, is he your boyfriend?" Kaleigh, the inquisitive five year old asked.

Emma nodded and crinkled her nose, "Between you two and me," She whispered loud enough for Will to hear, "I think he is," Both little girls looked at Will and giggled then went back to their coloring.

"I thought I heard Jake yelling with Andy when I was out on the patio," Rose Pillsbury said as she walked into the room pulling her youngest daughter into a hug, "How're you doing?"

"Hey Mom," Emma hugged her back, "I'm good."

"Nat said you were under the weather a few days ago," Rose said.

"I was," Emma nodded, "I'm better now. It must've been some 24-hour bug."

Rose nodded as she noticed WIll at the counter with Kaleigh and Tory, "And how're things with Will?"

"Really, really good," Emma answered, "He's back in Lima for good now and he's being a good father to Jacob."

"Oh really?" Rose said surprised when Emma mentioned Will moving, "How's Jake liking him?"

"He loves him," Emma said, "He's a good father," She smiled as she watched Will play with the little kids. He was having fun with them and they loved him.

The girls ran off and Will walked to the two women watching him, "Hello Will," Rose said with a warm and welcoming smile, "How're you?"

"Hi Mrs. Pillsbury," Will said in return, "I'm great. How are you?"

"Oh, I'm doing just fine. And please, call me Rose. You're pretty much family to us," Emma mother said. She had always liked Will and didn't approve of any of the other men Emma had dated after him, "Are you two ready for chaos? Nancy and Bill brought Andy out for the week. Nick and Leah brought the girls. Jackie and Jason came with Jace. Anthony and Danielle are coming on Saturday with Natalie and Travis. By Monday, the whole family should be here ready to celebrate someone's birthday," Rose smiled at Emma.

"That's right," Will said looking down at Emma and putting his arm around her shoulders, "I guess we need to do something special then."

"You should," Rose said nodding, "It's not everyday that someone turns thirty."

"Yeah well," Emma said walking to the cabinet and taking out a glass to fill it with water, "My son is almost thirteen. I don't need to be reminded of my age," She took a sip of water, "I should go see and say hi to everybody."

Will nodded, "We'll be right in there," He waited until Emma was out of earshot, "Is Mr. Pillsbury home?"

Rose shook her head, "He won't be able to get here until Sunday. Why do you ask?"

"I love Emma," Will confessed, "And I would like to ask her to marry me. It'd mean alot to her if I had your blessing before I proposed."

A smile grew on Rose's face as Will spoke, "I don't know about Rusty but I approve. I haven't seen Emma this happy in quite sometime and I know it's because of you."

Will smirked and nodded, "One of those reasons," he said to himself, "Thank you, Rose."

"Take care of her will you?" She called after him as he began to exit the room.

Will turned around, "No worried. I will," He continued to walk through the house until he found Emma. She was in the the living room with her cousins, Jackie and Leah. She was holding Jackie's nine month old son, Jace, in her lap, "Hello ladies," He said entering the room taking a seat next to Emma on the couch. The baby in her lap looked at Will confused then fussed reaching for his mother.

Jackie too the baby, "You must be Will," She gave him a welcoming smile, "It's nice to meet you."

"Em said you moved back to Lima. How're you liking Ohio?" Leah asked, "I know it's not big and glamorous like Broadway."

"I'm enjoying it," Will nodded, "I'm still getting used to how quiet it is there but I love being closer to Jake and Emma."

Jace looked up at Will and made baby babbling noises reaching in his direction. Jackie laughed, "Do you want to hold him?"

Will nodded, "Sure," Jackie handed him Jace and Will held him on his knee. Jace laughed and clapped. Will looked at Emma who smiled at him.

"You seem to be a natural with kids," Leah said, "I'm surprised."

Will shrugged, "I helped with an elementary school when I lived in New York still in college. I love kids and I thought it was a good way to pass the time and get requirements for my master's degree."

"Do you two think you'll have a baby anytime soon?" Jackie asked.

"Well, we already have Jake," Emma said. She tickled jace's belly and he giggled. Will handed her the baby and she bounced him on her knee.

"I mean another one," Jackie stated, "One that you could raise together."

The couple looked at each other. Will smirked and raised an eyebrow looking at her. Emma shook her head and playfully pushed him, "Not quite yet. But soon," Emma said smiling still keeping eye contact with Will, "We do talk about future plans and stuff but we're not quite ready."

Leah nodded, "If you change your mind, I have two here and another at home who love you," She joked.

Later that night, Will and Emma were sitting in bed. Jake shared a room with Andrew so they got the small, but comfortable, room to themselves. They had the television on low. Will had his arm around Emma with his free hand resting on her stomach. He kissed her temple, "When do you want to tell your parents about the baby?"

Emma shrugged placing her hand on top of his, "When my dad gets here. It wouldn't be fair to tell just my mom."

"Well, I'm less afraid of her than your father," Will chuckled, "I haven't seen him since the night I got you pregnant the first time."

"He's over that," Emma assured him, "I think."

"Let's just hope he is," Will said, "because I want to be around for this little peanut," He bent down and gently kissed her stomach.

Emma placed a kiss on his lips, "We should get to bed. Tomorrow I'm sure we'll be pulled into at least one or two football or volleyball games."

Will chuckled softly, "Alright," He laid down pulling her down with him so she was still in his arms, "Goodnight, beautiful," He kissed her hair, "I love you."

"I love you," She said which was followed by a yawn. Both soon fell asleep.

* * *

Will woke up close to eleven Sunday morning. Emma was in the shower. Will got out of bed and pulled on a shirt. He headed downstairs to the kitchen. The whole house was quiet. He looked outside and Emma's siblings were outside eating breakfast with her cousins. Will's phone buzzed. There was text from Jake, '_Nana and Aunt Nancy took us out for breakfast. I was told not to wake you and Mom. Gramps, Uncle Bill and Nick went fishing.'_

'_Alright_,' Will texted back, _'Have fun and be good_,' He put down his phone and poured two cups of coffee, one for him and one for Emma. Will walked back upstairs towards their room.

The bathroom door in their room was opened a bit. Emma was blow drying her hair. Will stopped by the door, coffee and breakfast in hand, and flashed her a smile. He mouthed the word, 'balcony,' pointing to the far side of the room. She nodded then Will hurried to the balcony that overlooked the ocean and the beach.

Emma walked onto the balcony. Her hair was still damp but it was pulled into a low ponytail. She was wearing one of Will's t-shirts and a pair of shorts, "Good morning," She said sweetly giving him a good morning kiss, "I didn't wake you up, did I?"

Will shook his head, "You didn't wake me up," He handed her her cup of coffee and set the plate of fruit he had brought with him down.

"Good," She said before taking a sip of her coffee, "Decaf right? You know I can't have caffeine."

Will nodded, "It's decaf," He took a sip of his coffee, "How're you feeling this morning?"

"It's alright. Morning sickness isn't fun but I shouldn't complain," Emma said. She drank some of her coffee then shook her head, "It was much worse with Jacob. I was seriously getting sick every fifteen minutes that summer."

Will rubbed her back, "I'm sorry. I can't really help with that," He popped a grape in his mouth, "Apparently your dad got here after we went to bed last night but he's out fishing for the day with your uncle and Nick."

Emma shrugged and took a bite from a strawberry, "I guess we should tell them tonight. There's no point in waiting any longer. They must've heard me getting sick this morning or any other time before today."

"Why don't we go downstairs?" Will suggested, "Anthony, Natalie and everyone else is eating outside right now. Your mom and aunt took all the kids out for breakfast."

Emma shook her head and put Will's arms around her, "I haven't spent any time with you this weekend. Now's my chance."

"Alright," Will said. He pulled her close and rested his chin on her shoulder, "Do you think we're ready?"

"I think so," Emma said. She turned in his arms and rested her hands on his arms, "Every time is a learning experience."

"I have no clue what I'm doing," Will said.

Emma shook her head and smiled, "You'll do fine. Jace and the girls loved you the other day and they keep wanting to play with you. You're a natural with kids and I know our baby will love its daddy just as much as I do," She kissed his nose.

Will smiled, "I wanted to wait a surprise you at the beginning of the school year but I got a job."

Emma's eyes lit up, "Really? Where?"

"At McKinley. Mr. Ryles gave me his job," Will said, "I'm the new history and glee club director."

"That's great!" She hugged him, "But don't you need a teaching certificate and know things about history?"

Will chuckled at her enthusiasm, "I got my masters and teaching certificate while I was in New York and things on Broadway didn't look my way. As for history," He shrugged, "I'll figure it out."

Emma hugged him again, "You don't know how happy I am right now," She kissed his lips softly.

"Can I ask you something?" Will asked. Emma nodded, "What do you want to do about us?"

"What do you mean?" Emma asked.

"Where should we go from here? Should we live separately still or should we move in? Should we get married or should we just stay the way we are?" Will asked.

"I don't know," Emma shook her head, "I never thought about all this. What do you want to do?"

Will held her hands and looked her in the eye, "I want to spend the rest of my life with you but I want to know if you think we're ready for that step. Jake even asked me."

Emma bit her lip and thought for a second, "I love you, Will. If you asked me to marry you, I would say yes in a heartbeat but I don't think we should get married just because I'm pregnant. I don't think we need to rush to get anything done."

Will smirked, "I don't think we can rush things anymore. You're already pregnant."

Emma chuckled and tapped her forehead, "Oh duh," She kissed his cheek, "Can we go downstairs? I'm a little hungry."

Will nodded, "Of course," He held onto her hand and walked downstairs to the kitchen with her. Together they made breakfast then joined her siblings and cousins on the patio.

"Morning Sleepyheads," Natalie said as Will and Emma walked out holding hands.

"Good Morning," Emma said as she sat down.

"Were you two trying to hide from us because I heard footsteps up there earlier," Anthony said.

Natalie punched his arm, "Stop being nosy."

Emma rolled her eyes, "No, Anth. You're the one to talk anyways. I bet I can count on one hand how many times you left your room during the summer."

"Yeah, yeah. I get it, Mom," Her little brother said waving his hand at her. Everyone at the table laughed including Emma. "But seriously, I think I've heard footsteps running towards the bathroom every morning since we got here. I told you not to eat that sushi Friday night."

"Yes, Anthony. It was the sushi," Emma said sarcastically. She shook her head and looked at Will who nodded in her direction, "If you must know, dear little brother, I'm pregnant."

"Oh Emma! That's great!" Jackie, Leah and Danielle said in unison. The guys nodded and patted Will on the back.

"Thanks guys," Will began, "but we haven't really told anyone yet."

"Which means Mom and Dad," Emma finished for him making eye contact with her brother, "and we plan on telling them tonight. So please don't tell them," She gave Anthony a stern motherly look.

"I won't tell them," Anthony assured her.

* * *

Later on Emma volunteered to help wash the dishes with her mother once dinner was finished. All the kids had ran down to the beach where Anthony and Nick had water balloons filled for them to play with. Emma put down the plate she was scrubbing, "Can Will and I talk to you and Dad for a second?"

Rose nodded, "Of course," She walked to the living room and brought Rusty into the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Will walked into the kitchen and put his arm around Emma's waist. Her parents walked into the kitchen and stood across from the couple. Emma took a deep breath, "So, Will and I have some news," She bit her lip and looked at Will who nodded at her confidently, "We're having a baby," She said making eye contact with them again, "I'm pregnant," She gave them a small but confident smile.

Rose covered her mouth with her hand surprised, "Emma, Will, I'm happy for the both of you."

"As am I," Rusty said. He walked up to the two of them and gave Will a firm handshake, "You better take care of her and both of my grandchildren."

Will nodded and shook his hand in return, "You have nothing to worry about sir. I don't know what I'd do without them," He looked down at Emma and gave her a smile.

Rusty then turned to Emma and gave her a hug, "Congratulations, Angel."

"Thanks Daddy," Emma said hugging him back. She then walked over to her mom and gave her a hug.

"How does Jake feel about all of this?" Rose asked.

"He seems happy about it. I don't think he knows what to expect though," Will said shrugging.

Emma looked outside and laughed. Andy and Jake were running around with Tori and Kaleigh on their backs and throwing water balloons at their uncles and cousins. She grabbed Will's hand and pulled him out onto the beach.

"Get them!" Little Tori yelled from Jake's back. Anthony, Tori, and Kaleigh threw water balloons at Will and Emma. The ran on the beach and played in the water for a few hours enjoying the sunset while doing so.

Will brought Emma up a dune so he could be alone with her to enjoy the sunset. Emma sat between Will's legs with her head on his chest. Will had his arms wrapped around her. He kissed her head debating whether or not was the right time. He knew it wasn't. He sighed deeply and rested his cheek against her head, "I love you."

Emma looked up, "I love you too," She kissed him then looked back at the sunset, "It's so beautiful."

Will shrugged, "I've seen things more beautiful," He made eye contact with her and smiled.

* * *

_**And there you go! Sorry for the kinda sucky ending. I was out of ideas and it is currently 12:17am on a Sunday, so yeah. **_

_**Please leave a review. **_

_**I do need some suggestions on... a fight. I need ideas for Emma and Will to fight about.**_

_**R&R!**_


	17. YesNo

**_Here you go, enjoy!_**

**_R&R!_**

* * *

Emma got up the next morning and ran to the bathroom feeling nauseous. She looked at the time. It was almost ten forty-five. Will wasn't in bed and she could hear the bustling of people in the kitchen downstairs. She looked down at her very small bump that was starting to show ever so slightly, "It's mommy's birthday, baby. Why didn't you give me the present of no sickness?" She laughed at herself and began brushing her teeth. Afterwards she washed her face then got dressed.

"There's the birthday girl!" Rusty said as he saw Emma walking into the kitchen.

"Thanks Daddy," Emma said as she walked to the fridge and took a yogurt out.

"Good morning," Will said giving her a kiss, "Happy birthday," He smiled.

Emma smiled and kissed him back, "Thank you," She sat down at the table next to Jake who was eating a bowl of cereal.

"Happy birthday, Mom," Jake said after he swallowed his mouthful of lucky charms. He gave her a half hug from the side and she returned it.

"Thanks, sweetheart," Emma said with a smile, "Don't wear hats at the table. I've told you this before," She took the Perry the Platypus flat bill hat off of his head and set it on the table in front of him.

Jake rolled his eyes and put the hat back on, "I'm done anyways. Andy and I are going to the beach down the road," He stood up and took his bowl to the dishwasher, "We should be back before dinner."

"Keep your phone on!" Emma called after him.

"I know!" Jake called back.

"Don't be bringing home any girls, Jacob," Will said afterwards jokingly.

Jake stopped in the doorway, "No promises," he said going along with it.

"Will!" Emma said laughing.

He shrugged and sat with her, "Someone had to say it," Emma reached over to his plate and picked a grape from the bunch he had, "Hey," Will chuckled, "My grapes."

Emma popped the grape into her mouth, "And this is your baby," She said pointing to her stomach.

Will put the plate between them, "I don't even know why I try. You always win."

"I wonder why you try too," She shrugged and winked at him. Emma's parents were standing at the counter chuckling at them. She looked at them, "What?"

Rose shook her head, "Nothing," She said drying the bowl she had been washing for quite sometime, "You two are just amusing to watch," Will laughed and continued to eat his breakfast, "Em, why don't you, Natalie and I head to down for a girls' day out? We can leave your brother and father to make dinner for us."

"Um, sure," Emma said finishing off her yogurt, "That sounds fun," She stood up from the table, "I guess I'll see you later," Emma said to Will giving him a soft kiss on the lips.

"Have fun," Will said. He stood up and waited until the two girls left the room, "I should get things ready for tonight."

Rusty nodded, "You're sure you want to ask her tonight?"

"One hundred percent," Will said nodding, "I love your daughter, Mr. Pillsbury."

"Will, I like you," Rusty admitted, "I like how you treat Emma. I like how you treat Jake. I like how you're making an effort to be in their lives again. What I don't like is how you're very loose around Jake. He needs someone to be stern with him. What I really don't like is how you disappear for thirteen years then suddenly you come back to Lima, get my daughter pregnant again then expect the whole family to be okay with it."

"Mr. Pillsbury, Jake came to find me when they were in the city over New Years'. I had to idea he existed. Emma never told me. When I left, we tried making the long distance work but we just couldn't and eventually we just stopped talking. Emma started turning to me for help when Jake was having some troubles in school so I started to spend time with him. I don't live with your daughter and grandson. Jake sees me as more of a guy friend than a father and I'm assuming that's my fault," Will took a deep breath and sat at the counter, "I don't know what I'm doing."

"Well you need to get your act together before the baby comes," Rusty said, "It's not easy raising a child let alone two."

"I know," Will said, "Emma and I weren't expecting this at all. I'm trying my best, sir."

Rusty nodded, "So you're trying to fix it all with a marriage?"

Will shook his head, "I've wanted to marry her since high school but, like I said, we stopped talking for so long. Emma's worried about not having someone to help her with the baby and I think if we were married she'd feel a lot better about it all."

"Marriage shouldn't be caused by a pregnancy, Will. But, I do see how much she loves you and how much Jake does so I'm not stopping this proposal. Just keep in mind what I've just said before you get my youngest daughter pregnant a third time," Rusty said.

Will nodded and shook his hand, "I won't let you down, sir," He turned to leave the room.

"Will," Rusty stopped him, "Good luck. She's not an easy one to take care of," He chuckled.

Will nodded, "Thank you. I'll try my best," he continued to walk out of the kitchen. Will still wasn't sure how he was going to propose that night. It had to be perfect. It had to be unexpected.

_**Later that day:**_

Emma was sitting on the floor of the living room after dinner. She was playing with Jace while her cousins cleaned up the dining room. "Emma," Kaleigh and Tori said as they ran into the room, "Can you read this to us?" Tori was holding a copy of 'The Cat in the Hat'.

She nodded and picked up Jace putting him in her lap, "Sure," Tori handed her the book and each little girl sat on either side of her. Emma began reading the book to them. All three kids were fully absorbed in the story about a cat, his hat and the antics he caused.

"Em, Mom wants you outside," Natalie said walking into the room.

Emma stopped reading the book and looked up, "Why?"

Natalie shrugged, "I don't know," She picked up Jace from Emma's lap, "But I can finish reading the book to these kiddos."

"Um, alright," Emma handed Natalie the book and grabbed her sweatshirt before heading to the patio. Will was standing on the patio instead of her mother, "What's going on?"

He shrugged, "Birthday antics, I'm assuming."

Emma laughed, "How was your day? Dad mentioned you two had a talk."

"We did," Will said nodding, "Nothing to worry about though. He was being a normal protective father to his daughter."

She nodded, "I see. What are we doing out here?" She asked looking at him confused.

"Do you want to go for a walk with me?" He asked holding his hand out for her to take, "Consider it part of your birthday present."

Emma took his hand and smiled as he laced their fingers together, "Is it spending time with you? Because you can give me that present at anytime."

Will started walking along the shoreline with her. The ocean breeze was blowing her hair everywhere and the water just barely skimmed their feet, "Part of it," he continued walking with her. She was reminded of the summer that he came to the house for a few days while they were still in high school. It was a surprise for her birthday, "How was your day with Natalie and your mom?"

"It was okay," Emma said with a shrug, "Mom kept asking about you and I and our plans for when the baby comes. Then she started to get nosy about Natalie and Travis. Eventually Natalie and I left to find somewhere to eat and Mom was left shopping by herself."

Will laughed, "Geez," She laughed with him. He stopped walking and turned to look at her. He leaned in to kiss her but stopped so their foreheads were touching, "I love you," Will whispered and kissed her passionately and slowly. He pulled away and looked into her eyes. He pushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear, "I've loved you for fifteen years. The first time you heard me say it was right here on your sixteenth birthday."

Emma nodded and smiled, "That was one of the best presents you've ever given me."

Will smirked, "I think I've missed a lot of time saying those words to you though and I don't want to miss another day doing so," He shrugged, "We were meant to be together. You and I know that very well. We have people telling us so. We have a son telling us so," He paused, "What I'm about to isn't because you're pregnant. It's because I love you. It's because you're the most beautiful, most wonderful person, girlfriend, and mother in the world," Will pulled a box out of the pouch of his hoodie and slid down on one knee, "Will you marry me?"

Emma nodded, "Yes," she said softly. She could feel tears in her eyes but she wasn't sure if it was tears of joy or just hormones acting up on her.

"Yes?" Will asked smiling.

"Yes," She repeated. Will stood up and put the ring on her finger. He picked her up and spun her around before kissing her, "We're getting married," Emma said joyously.

Will nodded, "We are," He kissed her again.

"Best. Present. Ever," Emma said pecking his lips after every word. She looked at her ring. It was beautiful and glistened in the setting sun's light.

"I'm glad it is," Will smiled, "I tried my best," He took her hand and let her towards the dunes that were behind them, "Now, I want to watch the beautiful sunset with my beautiful fiancee," He sat down in the sand and gently brought her down with him. She sat between his legs while he held her close and tight keeping her warm from the cool breeze the ocean was causing. Will kissed the side of her head then rested his chin on her shoulder, "I love you."

"I love you more," Emma said quietly. He gently rubbed her stomach and she put her hand on top of his. She smiled and closed her eyes resting her head against his chest. This indeed was one of her best birthdays yet.

* * *

_**Sorry it's so short but I hope you all liked it!**_

_**Please leave a review!**_


	18. Cute Conversations

_**This is a super short chapter but I hope you enjoy! **_

_**R&R**_

* * *

It was almost the end of August. Emma was now eighteen weeks pregnant. School started in a week for all three of the members in the small family. Emma was all done putting the final schedules together and Will had his first lesson plans for his History classes and glee rehearsals already done. Jake didn't want to go back to school quite yet. But what seventh grader did?

Will had moved into the apartment with Emma and Jake soon after the three of them returned from vacation in Virginia Beach with Emma's family. The apartment seemed to be getting smaller with Emma's growing stomach, the amount of stuff Will had brought over with him and the things they'd accumulated for the baby.

"Dad," Jake said as he walked into the kitchen.

Will was attempting to make dinner. That was another thing that he decided to learn since he'd moved in. He turned around from what he was doing to the stove, "Yeah, Bud?"

"Can I stay at Carter's for the night?" Jake asked, "He got the new Halo game."

Will nodded, "Sure. Need a ride there?"

His son shook his head, "Nah, I can just take my skateboard. I'll be home tomorrow," Jake said picking up his backpack.

"Okay, I'll tell Mom," Will said.

"Good luck with her. She snapped at me this morning before she went to school because my hair was sticking up," Jake said.

"You know it's just because she's pregnant. She'll loosen up with you soon," Will said slightly laughing.

Jake shrugged, "I'll just stay out of her way," He walked towards the door.

"Smart," Will nodded.

"What's smart?" Emma said walking in.

"Nothing," Jake said. He kissed his mom's cheek, "See ya," He said then picked up his skateboard and ran out the door.

Will stifled a laugh. Emma looked at him confused, "What's he in such a rush for?"

"Carter and he are going to play video games all night he said," Will informed is fiancee.

Emma nodded and set down the bags she'd carried in with her, "I guess that just leaves the two of us tonight," She came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. She looked over his shoulder, "What're you making? It smells great."

"Chicken is in the oven and I'm attempting to make rice," Will said.

"Sounds great. But," Emma said grabbing the lid to the pot, "if you're making rice, you'll need the lid for it to cook."

"Right," Will said taking the lid from her and putting it on the pot. He turned and pecked her lips, "What'd I do without you?"

Emma shrugged as she walked over to the cabinet taking out a glass for herself then filling it with water, "It's a mystery," She laughed then put her glass down, "I'll set the table."

"Alright," Will said checking the chicken that was baking in the oven, "How were your appointments today?"

"They were okay but nothing special. Two more freshman signed up for your history class, one of which is also a glee club student," Emma said taking silverware out of the drawer.

"So that makes, what eight kids now?" Will asked.

"Only four more to qualify for competition," Emma said nodding.

"I don't think I'll have to worry about getting four more," Will said with confidence.

Emma shook her head, "If we could barely get to twelve when we were in high school, you'll barely get to twelve now. Kids are much more concerned with their reputations now."

"They can't be that bad," Will said.

She nodded, "I'm the guidance counselor. I've seen almost all of it."

He laughed and looked to change the subject, "What're the bags for?"

"I did some shopping after I met with the last student," Emma said.

"_More_ shopping?" Will asked chuckling.

"Yes," She nodded and laughed, "_more_ shopping. I'm growing out of a lot of my skirts and blouses. School starts next week and I have nothing to wear."

"What you're wearing now looks nice," He said.

"This is your shirt, sweetie," Emma said tugging at the sleeves she'd rolled up.

Will smirked, "I wondered why I liked that shirt."

Emma stuck her tongue out at him, "Yes, well I had to buy some new stuff so I didn't end up running to Walmart the morning school started," She picked up the bags and went to their room to change out of the button down shirt of Will's and the pair of capri leggings she'd worn that day to work. Emma slipped on a pair of shorts and one of Will's old Journey t-shirts. She walked back into the kitchen, "Much better," She said as Will handed her a plate with food on it. They sat together at the table, "What'd you do today?" Emma asked.

"Nothing much," Will said stabbing a piece of chicken with his fork, "I sent the last of those invitations for the wedding to the post office then I got some grocery shopping done," He took a bite of his food, "It wasn't as exciting as scheduling classes," He said sarcastically. The other night Emma had been complaining about how tedious the class scheduling process was especially the week before school started when a lot of students wanted to change a course or two.

Emma laughed a shook her head, "What else needs to be done for the wedding?" It was in three weeks, the weekend after labor day. Both thought it'd be easier to plan the wedding and get married before they had an infant to take care of. They both took different tasks of the planning. Emma was in charge of the flowers, decorations, dresses and things generic while Will needed to reserve everything else. The process seemed to go quite smoothly seeing as not many couples in Lima, Ohio wanted to get married the weekend after labor day.

"I've done all you've told me to. I emailed the invitations. I met with the caterer, everything's all set. The church and reception hall are all set and reserved," Will said proud of himself. It only took him a month to figure out.

Emma smiled, "You're amazing."

Will shrugged, "I know," He smirked and kissed her, "What do we do now? The wedding's all planned. Jake's gone for the night. You seem to have already gone shopping for yourself," He made himself laugh.

She shook her head and laughed, "There's still a lot more to do, mister. There's a lot of things to do before the baby comes. Names, furniture, clothing. Not to mention you need to get ready for the freshman open house on Friday too."

"Yeah, I know. I'll start figuring out things for the open house later," Will said shrugging that off, "Where do you want to being with baby things?"

Emma shrugged, "I don't know. We have a lot of stuff already and it'll all be easier once we know the gender."

"So, I'm guessing we're not keeping it a surprise," Will said standing up and taking his and her plates to the kitchen sink.

"Do you want to keep it a surprise?" Emma asked taking a sip of water.

"I don't know," He answered, "What'd you do with Jake?"

"Oh I found out before he was born," Emma said laughing, "Finding out I was pregnant was surprise enough."

Will laughed, "I guess it was. What do you want to do this time?"

"What do you want to do?" Emma asked him.

"Whatever my beautiful fiancee wants to do," Will answered bending over and kissing her forehead.

Emma looked at him frustrated, "It's your baby too, Will. I can't make all the decisions."

He sighed and sat next to her, "Personally, I'd want to know before we welcome the little peanut into the world but if you want to wait I'm okay with that. I don't want to start any fights with you."

"You're sweet, Will," Emma said giving him a soft smile, "I think we should find out. Good thing is, we can very soon," She gave him a soft kiss.

"When would be how soon?" Will asked putting his arm around her shoulders.

"I think it'd be the week after the wedding. I can't remember when i scheduled the appointment," Emma stated not one hundred percent sure.

"It sounds like September is a very big month for us," He said smiling.

Emma nodded and stood up from the table and walked over to the couch where it was more comfortable. Will followed her and sat behind her as he rubbed her back. Emma looked up at him as he rubbed her back, "Do you want to be an angel and give me a back massage?" She flashed him the sweetest smile she could.

Will laughed, "You know I can't say no to you," He situated himself behind her and started to gently massage her lower back. He rested his chin on her shoulder while doing so and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "I love you and the little girl or guy on the way."

Emma grinned and stroked his hair, "I love you too. So does the baby," She looked down at him and smiled.

"How're you feeling about it all now?" Will asked, "I know you were a bit worried earlier."

"Much, much better about it all," Emma said with a smile, "I'm excited about everything now. We're both starting fresh. New marriage. New job for you. New baby."

Will smiled, "It is pretty exciting, huh?" He stopped rubbing her back and laid back on the couch. Emma sat back next to him and curled up cuddling into his side. Will wrapped his arm around her waist, "I've been thinking."

"Uh-oh," Emma said jokingly. She laughed and kissed his cheek when he stuck his tongue out at her, "Sorry," She apologized, "What is it?"

"I don't know if I want to say it now," Will said in a fake protest.

Emma stuck out her bottom lip and pretended to pout, "Please?" She gave him the puppy dog eyes.

"Alright," Will said caving in, "We should start like a list of names and keep it in the kitchen. If either of us, or Jake, come up with a name we can just write it down. Just so we don't end up sitting in the hospital arguing about a name for hours."

"Softie," Emma said laughing, "But I like the idea," She got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen where her bag for school was. She came back holding a locker white board and a marker. She sat down next to him again and made two columns, one labeled girl and the other labeled boy, "What should the first name to grace the list be?"

Will shrugged, "I like the name Tyler," He said as she handed him the marker. He scribbled _Tyler_ down on the right side column, "I also really like Grace," Will said as he wrote _Grace_ down in the other column. He handed her the marker, "What do you think? Is it a good start to the list?"

Emma nodded and took the marker, "Very good start," She took the board from him and wrote down _Sophia_ in the left column and _Liam_ in the right. She looked up at him, "This is going to be a very hard decision to make. I hope you know that."

Will chuckled, "I'll brace myself," He took the board from her, "I'll do the honors of putting the list up on the fridge for all to see."

She handed it to him, "Goofball," She laughed then yawned.

Will walked into the kitchen and attached the magnetic whiteboard to the front of the fridge then returned to his tired fiancee, "Ready for bed?" He held out his hand for her to take. Emma nodded and took his hand as she stood up. Together they walked to the bedroom. She immediately crawled into bed and curled up underneath the covers while Will changed out of his jeans and polo shirt. He joined her with a pair of pajama pants on paired with no shirt. Will pulled Emma close and she smiled against his chest, "I love you," He mumbled. His face was buried in her hair and his eyes were closed. He too was tired.

"I love you too," Emma said with a yawn as she fell asleep. She curled up against his chest. He was warm and his arms around her made her feel safe.

* * *

_**Well, there you go. This was a super fluffy chapter, I know. I didn't know what else to write.**_

_**Please leave a review!**_

_**Leave ideas for future chapters and names for the list! I honestly have no name ideas!**_

_**R&R**_


	19. The New (school) Year

_**Here you go! Enjoy this chapter!**_

_**Please leave a review at the end!**_

* * *

"Jacob," Emma said walking into his room. It was the first day of school, "Get up! First day of seventh grade!"

Jake groaned and pulled the covers over his head, "No it isn't."

She walked over to the windows on the far side of the room and pulled the curtains open letting sunlight flood the room, "Up," She clapped her hands loudly next to his head, "Now," She started to walk towards the door, "You're going to be late," Emma warned her son.

"I don't care," Jake mumbled from under the covers. Emma shook her head and walked out of the room.

Will walked out of their bedroom finishing tying his tie, "Is he not up?" He asked noticing her frustrated look.

She shook her head walking into their bedroom and to the closet, "Please get your son up," Emma said frustrated as she searched through her dresses for something to wear.

Will nodded, "Yes ma'am," And he turned and walked out of the doorway.

"Don't need the tone, Mister Schuester!" Emma called after him. This morning wasn't one of her best moods. She picked out a pink floral dress and a cardigan to match. Emma looked in the mirror and ran her hand over her baby bump. It wasn't too big but definitely noticeable.

Will laughed and walked into Jake's room, "Jake, let's go!" He pulled the blankets and pillow off of him, "Wake up."

"Five more minutes," Jake grumbled.

"I wouldn't fight this morning," Will said, "Mom's in a bad mood and I wouldn't make it worse."

"Alright, alright," Jake said rolling out of bed.

"JACOB! GET UP. HUSTLE. NEW YEAR. NEW START," Emma shouted as she walked to the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea.

"HE'S UP!" Will shouted then turned to Jake, "Told you."

"I got that," Jake said putting on a button up shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans, "Do you have a tie?" He called out of his room across the hall.

"Yeah," Will said and gestured for his son to come to his closet, "Black?" He said picking out a skinny black tie and handing it to his son.

"Thanks," Jake said tying it loosely around his neck then looked in the mirror fixing his hair.

"Who's the girl?" Will asked putting a button-up vest on over his shirt and tie.

"What're you talking about?" Jake answered quickly and nervously.

Will chuckled, "I was a middle schooler. I hope you know that. I also know you well enough to know that if you didn't want to dress to impress you'd be wearing those basketball shorts on your bedroom floor, one of your old t-shirts and a pair of sports sandals today instead of this," Will said gesturing to Jake's outfit of the day.

"Her name's Riley. She's in my homeroom this year. She's really nice and pretty and we're good friends. I haven't seen her since before we went on vacation so who knows if she likes me," Jake said shrugging it off.

Will shook his head, "If you really like a girl just be yourself. Pretending to be someone else never works."

"Experience?" Jake asked. Will nodded and Jake laughed, "I don't mind dressing like this. The first day is always the day people dress nice so why not me?"

Will opened his mouth to respond then he caught a glimpse of the time, "We should finish getting ready so your mother isn't ready to have our heads."

Jake nodded, "Right," The two of them walked out of Will and Emma's bedroom and into the kitchen.

"Well don't the two of you look handsome," Emma said as she was putting the last of the dirty dishes into the dishwasher.

"Thank you," Will and Jake said together. Will poured himself a cup of tea. Since Emma couldn't have coffee during her pregnancy she'd started to drink a lot of tea. Will began to drink it too when they found it a waste to make a pot of coffee for just one person to drink it. Jake had offered to help Will finish the coffee off but Emma put an end to that idea. Jake poured himself a bowl of cereal then sat at the counter.

"Tonight, we're cleaning this apartment," Emma stated as she pulled a yogurt out of the fridge.

"Why?" Jake asked.

"Because we have so much clutter around here and it's getting out of hand," Emma said looking around the living room. Will walked over to the fridge and wrote another name on the name list. She looked over at the list, "Cecilia?" He nodded and she smiled, "I like it. Very pretty." The list of names on the fridge had grown a bit since the two decided to put it up. The boys' column consisted of Tyler, Liam, Logan, Ryder, and Caleb. The list of girls' names seemed to be a little bit longer. Alison, Grace, Sophia, Mikayla, Taylor, Lily, Lea and now Cecilia made up the list.

Will smirked, "Like some other lady I know," He put an arm around her waist and pecked her lips softly then kissed her.

Jake dropped his spoon in his bowl then pretended to get sick into it. Will bit his lip to keep from laughing and Emma gave her son a look, "Really?"

"Get a room," Jake said getting up to put his bowl in the dishwasher, "Or kiss when I'm out of the room," He picked up his backpack, "Is someone driving me to school or not?"

"What makes you so eager now, son?" Will asked.

Jake shrugged. Emma walked over and hugged him, "My little baby is almost a high schooler," She kissed his cheek just to bug him.

"Mom, stop. Gross," Jake whined.

Emma laughed, "Alright, alright. But I have a right to be sad about it," She picked up her car keys, purse and school bag, "Are you ready to go? Lunch, books? Shoes?" She said looking down at his feet that were only covered with socks.

Jake looked down, "Right," He ran to his room. Will laughed and Emma looked at him shaking her head. Jake came running back in the room with shoes on his feet, "Now I'm ready."

Emma chuckled and nodded her head, "Okay get in the car."

"Have fun today," Will said. Jake nodded and waved before running to the car. Will pecked Emma's lips, "I'll see you at school Miss Pillsbury."

Emma grinned and kissed him back, "Love you."

"Love you too," He said as Emma walked out to the car to drive Jake to school.

* * *

After school, Will went to the choir room. He was there before any of his glee club members were. His first day as a high school teacher went well. He taught six classes and had an hour off. Will sat at the piano and began playing the first song that came to mind, You Can't Stop the Beat. Will remembered the rehearsal pianist playing an acoustic version of it when he was apart of the show.

"Is that Hairspray?" A sophomore asked as she quickly walked into the room.

Will nodded, "It is," He stood up from the piano, "I'm Mr. Schuester."

"Nice to meet you," She said, "I'm Rachel Berry, sophomore and rising star. Some day I wish to be one broadway and be in a show like Funny Girl," She turned and looked at Will, "Have you ever seen a broadway show?"

"Lots of them," Will stated, "I lived in New York for thirteen years."

"Really?" Rachel asked, "Doing what?"

Before Will could answer two more students entered the room, "Finn, I can't believe you're pulling me into this nerd swarm."

"Quinn, it'll be fun. Okay?" The second student said.

"You two must be Quinn Fabray and Finn Hudson," Will said taking notice to the bickering young couple.

Finn nodded, "Hi, Mr. Schuester. I'm in your history class," Quinn rolled her eyes and took a seat in one of the chairs in the back of the room pulling Finn with her.

"H-H-Hi," A stuttering voice from behind the piano said. There stood a young Asian freshman girl and a boy who appeared to be the same age sitting in a wheelchair.

"My name's Artie and this is Tina," The boy said introducing himself and his friend.

Will turned around, "Hello," He said with a welcoming smile, "Nice to meet you both. Take a seat in the front."

Two more guys walked into the room. One was a tall, lanky Asian boy. He waltzed himself in. Following him was his friend, "Matt and Mike?" Will asked with a very good hunch that it was in fact them.

One nodded, "Mike."

The other one nodded after him, "Matt."

Will looked down at his list, "Okay, all we're missing is Kurt and Mercedes."

"No need to worry," The final female member to show up said making an entrance, "Mercedes Jones is here."

"Hello Mercedes," Will welcomed her as she took a seat.

"Kurt Hummel, at your service," The final member to arrive said swiftly walking to a seat beside Rachel.

Will hopped on top of the piano facing the students, "Now that we're all here. Welcome to the first day of glee club. I'm Mr. Schuester but it seems that since it's my first day and many students don't want to say Schuester every time they address me Mr. Schue seems like the easier way to go. So Schue or Schuester. You can choose," He said gaining some confidence. The kids seemed to be listening, "Do you have any questions for me?" Almost everyone's hand shot up. Will chuckled, "Um, Artie you first."

"It's your first day teaching here? Where were you before this?" Artie asked fixing his glasses.

"It is my first day," Will confirmed, "I've been living in New York since I was eighteen and this past spring I made the move back to Lima so I could be closer to my family."

"What'd you do in New York?" Artie asked following Will's response.

"I was an actor."

"As in Broadway actor?" Rachel blurted out, "For what show?"

"Hairspray," He answered, "I was Link Larkin," Rachel's jaw dropped but she said no more. Her dads had taken her to the show over winter break and she secretly had a crush on all the male characters in Hairspray but she wouldn't admit it now that one of them was her history and glee club teacher.

"Why did you choose to teach at a high school?" Quinn questioned, "If I were this big broadway star, I wouldn't want to come teach at a dump like this."

Will raised his hand, "Whoa there, Quinn. I have my reasons. One would be to be able to provide for my fiance and son. The other reason is that I used to attend McKinley when I was your guys' ages."

"Did you really miss McKinley that much?" Finn asked.

Will nodded, "There were a lot of memories here."

"Mercedes and I could contribute to the wedding planning," Kurt said fixing his hair, "We're like a show on Bravo. There's no stopping us."

"Damn straight," Mercedes said in agreement before her and Kurt did their own handshake.

Will chuckled, "It's all planned out. The wedding is not this Saturday but the next."

"What are your ideas for Sectionals this year?" Rachel asked.

"Please don't make it be all disco and broadway, Mr. Schue," Mercedes said, "Because last year that's all we did."

"I promise I'll mix it up," Will said, "But I'm going to cut this meeting short with it being the first and the reason that I'm in charge of making dinner tonight," All the kids groaned. They didn't want it to be over and have to go home to their families who will eagerly be waiting to question them about their first day of school. Will chuckled, "I'll see you all tomorrow," He watched and waited for all the kids to leave. Finn hung back behind the rest, "Something up, Finn?"

"Mr. Schue," Finn began, "You're dating Miss Pillsbury, right?"

Will nodded, "I am."

"She asked me to mentor Jake and make sure that he doesn't get into any trouble. I've been teaching him to skateboard and stuff. He's a cool kid and stuff. I was wondering if it'd be okay to be a little late to rehearsal or not come so I could hang out with him. I know Miss P would really like it if he had something to do when you both were at school," Finn said shyly. He felt weird asking his teacher for permission to be late so he could hang out with his son.

Will nodded, "Sure, Jake loves hanging out with you. He talks about you a lot and I don't see any problem with you hanging out with him some days. He needs to get out of the house sometimes and put down the video games."

"Thanks Mr. Schue," Finn said turning to walk out of the room, "Miss P is kinda like another mom to me. Mine's gone a lot and my dad never really hung around for long so last year she was like a refuge for me."

"She does that for people, doesn't she?" Will said agreeing with Finn.

"Yeah," Finn smirked, "I'll see you tomorrow, Mr. Schue," Then he continued to leave the room.

Will drove from school to the apartment afterwards. He walked into the kitchen and kissed Emma's cheek, "How was the first day, babe?"

Emma shrugged and looked up from her book to give him a kiss in return, "Nothing special. But I will tell you that I'll be more than glad when the school figures out how to assign classes without me helping. It's a pain in the ass. How was yours? The glee kids good?"

Will nodded as he began to get the ingredients out for dinner, "I'd say it was a pretty good day. The classes seem easy enough. The glee kids seem great. The only downer is that I see you only at lunch for a few minutes."

Emma blushed, "Starting in February, you'll only see me at home."

"What will I do then?" Will asked.

Emma shrugged, "I don't know," She chuckled.

Will laughed with her, "Finn came and talked to me today. He and Jake are gonna try to hang out more I think."

"Good," Emma said nodding, "Jacob does better when he has a guy to look up to."

"Hey!" Will said filling a pot with water, "What am I?"

"I mean a teenage guy," Emma said correcting herself, "He still looks up to you, sweetheart, just not in the way he does to someone like Finn."

"I get that. I was the same way," Will said beginning to boil the water, "Speaking of Jake, where is the seventh grader?"

"He's cleaning his room like a good boy," Emma stated, "I hope he is. If not, you're helping him clean it."

Will chuckled, "Sure, I will."

After dinner, the three of them got a start on cleaning the apartment. The task got nowhere to being complete. Jake fell asleep early. It must've been the excitement from that day catching up to him. Emma decided to take a shower then crawl into bed and watch some television while Will finished cleaning the kitchen. When he was done he took a shower himself then joined Emma in bed.

Will kissed the top of her head putting an arm around her shoulders, "How're you feeling?"

"Moody. Achy," Emma answered, "Pregnant."

Will laughed softly, "You're funny. You know that?" Her kissed her lips softly, "And adorable."

Emma stuck out her tongue, "And you're goofy and handsome. But that doesn't change how I'm feeling."

"I'm sorry," Will said moving in closer to her pulling her into a cuddle, "But you know that you won't be like this forever."

"You're right," Emma said sighing and cuddling into his side, "Two more weeks and we'll know if we're having a little girl or boy."

He kissed the top of her head, "One more week until I get to call you Mrs. Schuester."

She smiled and looked up at him, "I like the sound of that. I think I can get used to it."

"Good," Will smiled, "Because starting next Saturday that's what you'll be forever," He leaned in for a kiss, "and ever," He whispered before engaging her in a deep kiss. He pulled away from the kiss and touched their foreheads together, "I love you."

Emma looked up at him, "I love you too," She laid down.

Will lied next to her and lifted her shirt up gently showing her bare baby bump. He bent down and gave it a soft kiss, "Daddy loves you too, baby."

Emma smiled and ran a hand through his curls. She yawned, "Goodnight."

He moved back up and pecked her cheek, "Goodnight."

* * *

_**I hope you liked this. I don't know if I want to keep the glee kids in the story so tell me what you think about it. **_

_**Also, I need suggestions for baby names and events for the story so please leave suggestions in reviews or send me a PM!**_

_**Thanks bunches for actually reading this!**_

_**Leave a review!**_


	20. I Do

**_Enjoy this. It's the day that they've all been waiting for... _**

**_sorry for the shortness. I have a hard time writing weddings._**

**_R&R!_**

* * *

_'Okay. This is the day, Emma. Take a deep breath. This is the beginning of the rest of your life'_, Emma thought to herself, '_You're finally marrying him after all these years,'_ Emma stood in the mirror looking at her reflection. She was trying her best not to cry as her and Natalie got her ready for the afternoon wedding.

Natalie looked into the mirror and saw her little sister's face, "You okay, Em?" She asked as she put the last bobby pin into her hair.

Emma nodded, "Yeah, o-of course," She stuttered, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"It's okay to be nervous, Em," She reassured her.

Emma took a deep breath, "Am I making the right choice by marrying Will?"

"What're you talking about? You're head of heels for the man! Don't tell me that you're backing out two hours before the wedding," Natalie said.

"I don't know!" Emma exclaimed. She could feel a tear rolling down her cheek, "I'm in love with him but I feel like this isn't the right time. We have enough happening already. This is all rushed and UGH!" Emma covered her face with her hands.

Natalie rushed to grab a tissue to absorb the tears so Emma's makeup wouldn't be ruined, "Em, you're making the perfect choice. Not only for you but for your kids. I think stress is finally catching up to you and those baby hormones of yours are acting up again."

Emma looked up, "But you and Trav have been together for two years. Will and I got back together six months ago."

"And you don't think that I wish Trav and I are married?" Natalie laughed. She shook her head, "Sis, you're so lucky to be marrying Will. If I reconnected with any of my old high school boyfriends there would be no chance in hell that we'd get back together."

"No," Emma said, "I can't do this."

"What are you going to do then, Emma?" Natalie demanded to know, "Your son and fiance along with the rest of our family are at the church waiting to see the two of you married."

Emma hugged her sister and took a deep breath, "I can do this," She said somewhat confidently.

Natalie gave her a hug then sat her back down, "I'm glad to hear that because we need to be at the Church in a half an hour," She picked up her mascara and eyeliner, "Let's touch up those eyes then hit to road," She said with a smile.

An hour later everyone was in their places and ready to at the church. The music started to play. Emma took a deep breath before she made her way down the aisle. The knot in her stomach automatically disappeared when she saw Will standing at the other end of the aisle waiting for her._ There he is_, Emma thought to herself, _He looks amazing. He's all yours._

She reached and altar and her and Will joined hands. The minister went through the ceremony. It was then Will's turn to recite his vows. He and Emma decided to write their own.

Will took a deep breath, "Emma," He began, "I knew I loved you when we were just teenagers running around the halls of McKinley. You lit up my life then. The past few years have been like walking around in the darkness, I was lost without you. This past winter was one of the happiest times of my life because I found you and I found our son. Now, I'm ready to raise our family with you until my dying day. I promise to be by your side every step of the way, through thick and thin. I vow to love you for eternity," He smiled at Emma. Tears of happiness were welling in his eyes. Will couldn't remember the last time he felt this way, completely unaware and oblivious to his surroundings and only focussed on the women in front of him. He slipped the wedding band onto her finger.

The minister looked at Emma meaning it was her turn. She inhaled deeply not taking her eyes off of Will, "Will, we met in high school. You were my only friend. A few months ago I was worried I'd be doing everything on my own but I know I can count on you. I knew I loved you when you were always there to support me whenever it was needed but I was for sure about it when you came back to Lima leaving everything from the past behind. I love you and I vow to do that for the rest of my life no matter how tough things get," She too could feels the tears in her eyes. Emma couldn't believe this moment was actually happening. Whatever she was worried about a few hours ago didn't matter anymore. Emma took his wedding band and put it on Will's finger smiling at him.

"With the power invested in me by the state of Ohio, I now pronounce you husband and wife," the minister said, "You can kiss the bride," He looked at Will who leaned over to Emma to engage their first kiss as a married couple. "Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Schuester!"

* * *

_**I feel awful that this is so short but I promise that the next chapter will be much longer than this one!**_

_**I hope this satisfied you so please R&R!**_


	21. One Less Thing to Think About

_**So here is the much late chapter! Please read and I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

It was Friday. It was the end of the week and Emma was done with it short two days her and Will spent together in the city after the wedding wasn't long enough for either of them. As a plus, it was a half day of school for them. Emma could hear the alarm clock beeping on her side of the bed but she rolled over as much as her pregnant stomach would let her to ignore it.

Will walked out of their bathroom while fixing his tie. He chuckled when he saw her trying to ignore the clock. He laid on his stomach next to her and kiss her forehead, "It's time to wake up, beautiful. Big day ahead of us." Emma groaned and poked his nose. Will laughed, "What're you doing?"

"Looking for the snooze button," She said.

He laughed and kissed her, "Come on," Will sat up and pulled her up with him, "It's a big day. The students have a half day and so do we. Then this afternoon we get to see our little sea monkey," He smiled and kissed her again.

Emma smiled, "I almost forgot about the appointment today," She got out of bed and walked to the closet, "Did you wake Jacob up?" She asked looking through her clothing finding something to wear for the day.

"He's up and eating breakfast," Will said tying his tie for the second time that morning.

Emma walked out of the closet while buttoning her sweater, "You're amazing," She pecked his lips, "Thank you."

"Anything, sweetheart," Will said smiling.

Emma looked in the mirror and ran her hands over her baby bump, "Four more months and we'll have a little baby in the apartment," She took his hand and put it on her stomach, "Do you feel it?"

"Was that the baby kicking?" Will asked smiling.

Emma nodded, "It's been doing that every so often but it's been mostly when we're sleeping."

Will laughed, "Little stinker's already keeping Mommy awake."

She chuckled, "You should go eat. I need to quickly do my hair and then we can leave for school."

Will saluted, "Yes, ma'am."

"Goofball," Emma called after him. She turned on her straightener to let it heat up while she applied her make up. She completed the task of doing her hair then entered the kitchen. Jake and Will were tossing an apple back and forth. She laughed, "I swear, everytime I come into the kitchen something different is happening."

"That's because you miss all the fun, Mom," Jake said taking a bite out of the apple, "Forty tosses before she came into the room," He said in his dad's direction.

"New record," Will said giving him a high-five.

Emma shook her head and laughed. She walked to the fridge and got herself a yogurt, "Did you add this?" She asked looking at the list of names.

Will nodded, "Yeah," He said walking up behind her, "Do you like that name?"

"Yeah," Emma said agreeing with his suggestion, "Cory sounds like a good name," She wrote _Matthew_ down underneath Cory in the boy name column, "You know," She began, "we're going to have to erase one of these lists later."

"That's right," Will said smiling, "Today we can find out the gender."

"Cool," Jake said from his spot at the counter as he was flipping through the television channels looking for ESPN. He and Will missed the final score for the Indians vs Brewers game the night before and he really wanted to know.

"Which do you hope for it to be, Jacob?" Emma asked, "Little brother or little sister?"

"Brother," Jake answered quickly, "But I guess a sister wouldn't be too bad," He added with a shrug, "As long as I have someone to skateboard with."

Will laughed and Emma shook her head, "Your little sibling isn't going to be learning tricks on a skateboard until they're thirteen. I don't need another child to worry about breaking a bone."

Jake looked down at his bright green cast on his left wrist that he had put on Wednesday, "I'm twelve," He'd fallen while trying to do a jump off a set of stairs a few days before the wedding. Until Wednesday, Jake had a soft cast and a sling. Emma wasn't very happy with him or his skateboarding hobby at the moment.

"Exactly," Emma said before putting the last spoonful of yogurt, "You're out for the fall season."

"Coach said I could still run drills," Jake said, "I just can't play in the games."

Will shrugged, "Same thing, Bud. You're benched. Like Kevin Ware during March Madness last season." Emma shuddered remembering that injury.

Jake nodded and laughed at his mom, "Am I going to Grandma and Grandpa's after school today?"

Emma looked at Will who had arranged everything for that afternoon. Will nodded, "Yeah. Grandpa is going to help you with that woodshop project you have due at the end of the quarter."

"Awesome," Jake said, "I get to go into the Kill House."

Emma laughed and almost choked on her tea, "Kill House?" She looked at Will, "Isn't that what you called the garage in high school?"

"Because of the screeching sound the saws made right?" Jake asked.

"And all the red paint that my dad used to paint the things he constructed," Will added.

"I can't believe you taught our son to call it the Kill House," Emma said shaking her head while pouring herself some tea into a travel mug, "Jacob, are you ready to go?"

"Sure," Jake said picking up his bag. Will picked up his car keys and followed his wife and son out to his old, blue and rusty pickup truck.

After the final bell rang, Will waited for the rest of his students to hand in their tests before taking the trip down to Emma's office. He peered into the window. She was meeting with a student and he didn't want to interrupt her. Will stood in her view and pointed towards the doors where they had parked and pretended to be eating. She nodded holding back a laugh and with a small confused look on her face while still trying to focus on the teenager who was talking.

Emma's student left then she met Will at the car, "What the hell was that charade you were doing?" She asked laughing as she sat in the passenger's seat.

Will laughed, "It was that bad?" She nodded, "I was trying to say meet me at the car so we could get lunch but I guess it just looked like I was dancing."

"At first I thought you were just dancing," Emma laughed, "Then you did that eating thing and you lost me."

"Sorry about that then," He pecked her lips, "I'll work on my charades skills for the next time that I have to do that."

She nodded, "What do you want to do for lunch?"

"What does baby want for lunch?" Will answered with a question.

"Baby is up for anything," Emma answered, "How about Olive Garden?"

"Sounds delicious," Will answered. He drove them to the restaurant where they had lunch. Emma stared out the window on the way to the doctor's office. Will reached over and gently rubbed her shoulder, "You okay? You're quiet."

Emma nodded and looked at him giving him a smile, "Of course I am. I'm just thinking."

Will nodded, "About what?"

"Stuff." She answered promptly, "Mostly just about the baby I guess. I've been doing that a lot lately." Emma looked away from the window and back to Will, "Do you want a boy or girl?"

"Either is fine with me. As long as our child is healthy," Will said glancing away from the road for a moment to give her a smile.

Emma shook her head, "Come on, Will. I know you have a preference. Everyone does."

Will took her hand and twisted her wedding ring, "I guess having a little girl wouldn't be so bad."

Emma smiled, "Really?" She asked. She too wanted a little girl but she wasn't sure yet, "I don't know yet. Another boy would be fun but a girl would be different since we already have Jacob."

Will nodded then pulled the old truck into a parking spot in front of the doctor's office. He got out then walked around to help Emma out. Will kissed her head as they walked in, "Ready to see our baby?"

Emma nodded then walked to the front desk to check herself in. She joined Will where he was sitting in the waiting room. The nurse called them back after a few minutes and Emma had her normal check up. The doctor came in to start the ultrasound. Everything was going well according to the doctor, "Would you like to know the gender today?"

"Yes please," Emma said nodding. She gave Will's hand a gentle squeeze and he kissed her hand as they watched the screen.

"Well, it looks like you two are having a baby," The doctor began trying to get a clearer picture on the screen, "girl!"

Emma's hand clasped over her mouth, "Oh my goodness!"

Will looked at the screen teary eyed, "My girls," He said with a watery laugh. He reached up and kissed Emma. The doctor cleaned everything up and sent them home. Will helped Emma into the car then got in himself.

She gave him a smile as he started the car and held his hand, "We're having a little girl," She squeezed his hand.

"I'm very excited now." Will stated as he pulled out of the parking lot into the road, "I guess that we should start getting everything ready now before you pop." He laughed at his own little joke.

Emma lightly smacked his arm, "Stop it," She stuck out her tongue at him and he reciprocated it. Both of them laughed and Emma looked down at her stomach, "Daddy's being mean baby."

Will laughed and kissed her cheek, "I love you."

"I love you too," Emma said with a smile. Will pulled into a parking space in front of the apartment building. She took out her keys and let them into the apartment. Will stood in the living room looking at the boxes of furniture that they'd gotten as wedding presents. Emma came up behind him with a glass of iced tea, "Do you have any idea how to put this together?"

Will nodded, "I think I do," He walked over to a smaller box, "Shall we begin with the simple stuff and work our way up to the bigger things?"

"Sure," Emma answered, "We'll be well practiced by then." She sat on the floor next to him and put her glass on the coffee table. She looked at the instructions, "Where do we keep the screw driver?"

"I don't know," Will laughed, "You've been living here for almost ten years."

Emma rolled her eyes and got up, "Sure, make the pregnant one go searching," She said in a tone. She came back into the room and handed him the screw driver.

"Thank you," Will said and gave her a small peck on the lips. Together they attempted to but the baby swing together. After a while Will began to give up. He put the instructions down and buried his face in his hands, "If I can't figure out how to put a baby swing together, how am I going to be able to raise a child?"

Emma gave him a confused looked, "What are you talking about?"

"We have no clue what we're going, Emma!" Will exclaimed as he looked back up at her.

She shook her head, "You don't, Will. You don't know what you're doing. You say this everyday. Don't you think if I thought you weren't ready I would've said something?"

"Em, you're a natural at all this. I just found out I was a father when my oldest child was already eleven years old." Will worried about this everyday but didn't know how to talk to Emma about it, which was a problem within itself. Marriage was about trust."

Emma ran her hand through her hair and rested a hand on top of her stomach, "I'm sick of this, Will. If you feel like you aren't ready to raise a child with me then leave. Go ahead and be the second guy in my life to leave me while I was pregnant."

Will looked at her, "Second? Second guy?"

"It's nothing." Emma said fighting tears from past memories.

"No, tell me." Will said, "We're married and marriage is about trust."

"Jacob was a year and a half old. I had just began my first year at Lima Community College. I had a small group of friends from high school still. They were all really supportive of me and my decision to be a single mother while I was still a teenager. One of them introduced me to this guy, Chandler. He was in the air force but he was off duty for a few months and he was staying with his parents in Lima. He was great with Jacob," Emma took a deep breath and wiped a tear that was running down her cheek, "We were together for about five months before he proposed to me and then a few weeks after that we found out I was pregnant."

Will's eyes widened, "Pregnant, Emma?"

Emma nodded, "That pregnancy was hard for me. I was wedding planning, in school and was trying to keep up with an 18-month old who had just figured out how to run and talk. Chandler then found out that he was being stationed away from Lima. In Texas. Jacob and I couldn't go with him unless we were married and we had two months before we had to move. We began to plan the wedding faster and my stress levels began to raise quickly. I-I," Emma had trouble saying the next few words.

Will sat on the couch next to her and rubbed her back while wiping away a few of her tears, "What happened next, sweetheart?" He asked in a soothing tone.

"I lost the baby when I was five months pregnant," She said quietly, "It was the day we were supposed to find out the gender. I had to go alone because someone needed to watch Jacob and he had to talk to his boss. There was no heartbeat when they started the ultrasound. I came home in tears and told Chandler after Jacob went down for his nap. After we talked for awhile, we decided to call the engagement off and he went to Texas without us a few weeks later. I was left with Jacob, the apartment and all the finances that we shared when he lived with us," Emma hugged Will and buried her face in his chest, "I haven't heard from him since," She looked up at him. Just the way he was looking at her seemed to soothe her a tiny bit. "It felt like the time that I lost you but I wasn't as in love with Chandler as I was with you."

Will shook his head, "Why didn't you tell me sooner, Em? You know you can trust me with anything."

"I-I don't know. I never really liked talking about it but today with the appointment and seeing our little girl and you so frustrated that you couldn't even put the swing together make me think about all of it." Emma wiped the rest of her tears away and sniffled, "I love you."

Will grinned hoping she would too, "I love you too. I love you, and Jacob and the little one on the way." He kissed her forehead, "You know that right?" She nodded, "I don't have any plans anytime soon to leave you for Texas or Broadway or even Maple Street two blocks away. I'll always be here for you."

Emma smiled and curled up next to him on the couch, "You always know how to make me feel better. And I love it."

He smiled and stroked her hair, "I'm glad I always can."

"Who do you think she'll look like?" Emma asked rubbing her stomach feeling the baby kick.

"You, of course," Will said softly, "She'll be beautiful like her Mommy."

"And talented like her Daddy," Emma said looking up at him. She took his hand and rested it on her stomach, "She's kicking again. I'm thinking she's going to be a dancer like you."

Will smiled. He thought it would be nice to have a child who had as much interest in the arts as he did. Someone who he could go see shows with and have in glee club when they were in high school. He knew Jake wasn't interested in any of that. Jake was more of a sports guy who like adventure, much like Will when he was that age but Jake didn't show any signs of changing when he got to high school like Will did. "I'll make dinner tonight for you and Jake. Then later, we can talk about baby names and clothing and furniture and diapers and all that wonderful baby stuff later when we're both in better moods. Does that sound alright to you?"

Emma nodded, "I think I'm going to take a nap."

"You should," Will said letting her get up from the couch, "It's been an exciting day for you." He watched Emma walk to their bedroom to take a nap then he walked to the kitchen to make dinner. Jake came home about an hour later. "Hey bud," Will said as he put a pan of lasagna into the oven to bake, "How was working in the Kill House?"

"It was pretty cool," Jake said putting his backpack down by the door, "Where's Mom?" He sat down at the counter and took an apple.

"She's taking a nap," Will answered while wiping up some sauce that he had spilled.

"Oh," Jake said confused. He never really knew his mom to take naps. "How was the doctor?"

Will nodded, "It went well. Everything is going well with the baby. We found out that we're having a girl."

Jake grinned, "Cool. So does this mean that I'm sharing my room or something?"

"I don't think so. Mom said something about you keeping your room to yourself and us probably putting the crib in our room for the time being," Will answered. He and Emma had never really talked about this.

"Cool," Jake replied, "What're you making?"

"Lasagna," Will answered. He was quiet for a second, "You think that Mom and I are ready for a second child?"

"Sure," Jake answered, "I mean I turned out alright. I don't see why you two can't do it again."

Will smiled, "Thanks, Jake."

* * *

_** This story is coming an end quickly for two reasons: 1. The plot is almost finished with 2. I'm getting no readers. **_

_**I love writing and I'm posting here because I want other people to read my writing because I know none of my friends will. But lately I haven't been getting many view or reviews for chapters.**_

_**I'm considering writing a sequel to A Game Changer as soon as summer starts for me but I only will if people are interested in reading it. So, please tell me what you think about a sequel and this chapter!**_

_**R&R!**_


	22. Family Moments

_**Annnddd here it is, folks! The final installment of A Game Changer. I have really enjoyed writing this and I have LOVED the support and love you all have given me. I'm so sorry it took me until August to update this. I'll explain myself at the end.**_

* * *

Will stood on the other side of the clear wall. She was beautiful. She was so small. She was theirs. He smiled as his little girl turned her head and looked at him. It had been a rough two days. Emma went into labor a month early and she was able to go home tomorrow but their daughter, Aria, needed to stay a few days longer.

"Where've you been?" Emma asked him as he walked back into the hospital room. He took a seat next to his wife on the bed.

"Seeing our little girl," Will answered before kissing the top of her head. "They're going to bring her down later the nurse said," They were both silent for a moment. Emma hadn't said much since she saw Aria under special care a few hours after she was born and Will didn't know how else to cheer her up. "She looks like you. She's beautiful just like her Mommy," He stated quietly.

Emma looked up at her husband and gave him a small smile. She rested her head on his shoulder, "That was one of the scariest things I've ever had to go through," Emma closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "How much longer until she's home with you, me and Jake?"

"A few more days. But not tomorrow with us," Will assured her, "I was going to pick up Jake soon. Is that okay?"

Emma looked up and nodded, "Of course. I need to have both of my babies together right now," She cuddled into him, "Thank you."

"For what?" Will asked her.

"Everything," She answered quietly, "For Jake. For Aria. For being in my life."

He chuckled and shook his head, "I think I should be thanking you for all that instead," Will smiled and kissed her softly. The nurse came in with Aria and handed her to Will before leaving.

Emma looked down at her, "Someone seems like a happy baby today," She smiled as Aria blew bubbles in her sleep.

Will handed Aria to her mother, "She's already getting bigger."

Emma rocked her gently and nodded, "What was she at first?" Emma honestly couldn't remember anything from the last few days. She was still exhausted, sore and worried about her child.

"Five pounds," Will answered, "When I went down earlier, her sheet said she gained a few ounces since then but they want her to at least reach six pounds before we can take her home," He rubbed Aria's barefoot that was sticking out. She stretched her legs and looked at both of them with her big, brown eyes. "Good morning, princess," Will cooed.

Emma smiled as she opened her eyes and looked at her, "Hello, Miss Aria Schuester."

Will kissed his wife softly, "I hate to leave but I told Jake that we'd go out for lunch before he saw you."

Emma stuck out her bottom lip and pretended to pout, "Alright. Have fun."

He bent down and kissed Aria's forehead, "Love you both. I'll be back soon," He slipped out of the room quietly.

Emma sat back and relaxed as she rubbed Aria's back. She was perfect. Will kept saying that she looked just like Emma but Emma didn't see it. Aria had Will's nose but Emma's eyes. She looked like the feminine version of Jake from when he was a newborn.

This past year seemed like a whirlwind. Last Christmas, her and Jake were with the whole family down in Virginia Beach. She was a single mother raising Jake like she was the last twelve years then a few weeks later, Jake found him. She was no longer alone. Never in a million years would Emma Pillsbury, now Schuester, think that her highschool sweetheart would be back in her life. Now, she was married and sitting in a hospital room with her second child. Her daughter. Everything had changed in this game that she called life.

She felt a tear trickle down her cheek. Her hormones were acting up on her again like the doctor said they would. Emma couldn't help it. Everything was so... so... so incredible. Looking down at the little girl in her arms made everything better. She kissed the newborn's forehead, "Mommy loves you, Aria." The little girl wrinkled her nose and started to drift back to sleep. Emma rolled Aria's crib next to the bed and set her gently into it. She laid her head on the pillow and admired the little girl.

Not too long after Emma laid down, Will and Jake quietly walked into the hospital room. Emma was falling asleep where she lay. Probably because of the lack of sleep she had the past two days. She didn't notice her husband and son walk into the room until Will walked over and kissed the top of her head, "How are my ladies doing?" He asked quietly. He sat on the edge of the bed next to Emma's legs and reached over to pick up Aria.

"She just fell asleep," Emma said sleepily as she sat up. Jake walked over to the bed and sat next to his mom. She leaned over and kissed the top of his head, "How've you been, Honey?"

Jake shrugged, "Not bad I guess. Everyone seems to be going crazy at home." He had been staying with Emma's parents since the afternoon she was admitted into the hospital. Emma chuckled being cautious not to wake the sleeping baby. It was her parents' first time hosting the whole family for Christmas in almost seven years. They usually all went down to the beach house and celebrated there. But since Emma had Aria so early, everyone wanted to come to Lima to see the new addition. Jake looked down at his little sister and smiled. She was pretty cute in his opinion. "When do you get to come home?" He did miss having her home and he was getting a bit annoyed with sleeping on his grandparents' couch since all the other rooms were taken by cousins, aunts and uncles.

"Tomorrow," Emma said with a smile.

Will swung his legs over the side of the bed so he was sitting opposite the two. He handed Emma the baby. "And we'll be back on Christmas to bring Aria home."

Jake nodded, "Sounds like a pretty good Christmas present to me."

His mother smiled and chuckled a bit, "It's one of the best." She looked down at Aria, "Do you want to hold her?" She asked Jake.

The twelve year old shrugged, "Sure," He said holding out his arms for his mom to put the three day old in his arms. Emma placed Aria in his arms making sure he supported her head and moved herself to sit in Will's arms. Together they watched their two children interact. Jake looked down at his little sister and smiled.

Aria crinkled her nose and reached one of her little arms out at Jake as she woke up. She had big brown eyes like Jake and Emma. She took hold of Jake's finger when he offered it to her. "Hey Sis," Jake said softly, "I'm Jake. I'm your big brother. You're going to be my little skateboarding buddy once we can get you to stand."

Emma and Will laughed a little. Will rested his chin on his wife's shoulder, "No she won't, Mister." Emma said shaking her head, "Thirteen like I said."

Jake shook his head and looked down at Aria. "You still could learn to ride mine before Mom let's you for real. She's really cool though, Sis. We kinda lucked out in the Mom department." Emma silently went 'aw' and rested her head on her husband's chest. "Dad's cool too. I'm sure you'll get a lot of time singing with him when you're older." Will smiled and kissed Emma gently.

Jake and Aria were without a doubt siblings. They looked a lot alike for being so different too. They both inherited their mother's eyes and their father's nose. Emma got her mini me and Will got his. They were the perfect family. But, with every perfect family comes it's flaws. The Schuesters weren't always together. Jake didn't always have his father. Will didn't always have his love with him. Emma didn't always have the support and partner she needed. What they always had was love and someone to back them up. They had family.

Emma and Will's goal was to give Aria everything thing they didn't give Jake and to make everything up to Jake because you only get one childhood. You only get one game called life. Some things can change. Sometimes change can be good. No, a change in game can be amazing.

**The End.**

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed the Schuesters! I've been busy with getting ready for high school (I'm a freshman now, yay!) So that means, 8th grade graduation, class trips, family trips, saying goodbye to friends, class assignments and all that jazz. I've been at marching band camp/practice this past month too. I'm not really a marcher since I'm in the pit with the big xylophone (I just geeked out when I found out). AND things haven't been too peachy at home. So, I'm sorry for taking so long to get this final chapter/epilogue out. **_

_**BETTER SIDE! I do have plans for a new Wemma High School story to come out in a few days/weeks. Hopefully I can get those chapters out to you wonderful people in sufficent time! **_

_**Thank you to iluvwillschuester for everything that she's done for me. I seriously wouldn't have gotten this out with out her help. **_

_**If any of you would like to see me on tumblr, instagram or would like to talk to me on kik, MESSAGE ME! I won't bite! **_


End file.
